Talia's Story
by Divergentyeah
Summary: Follow Talia Eaton, daughter of Tris and Tobias through initiation. Boys, family, and a lot more drama ! :) Sneak Peak : "The night before the choosing ceremony the thing on my mind is my aptitude test, that and of course my results... " I know it was small, but you'll have to read the story for it :) I hope you enjoy my story thanks a lot for reading it !
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. **

Before I fell asleep the night before the choosing ceremony the thing on my mind is my aptitude test, that and of course my results...Divergent, how is it possible that I got Abnegation, and Dauntless, I have never seen myself as a selfless person . I roll over in my comfy bed in mom and dads apartment. I love Dauntless homes, I've been in Abnegation, and Erudite apartments before and they seem a lot tinier than the Dauntless's. Anyway I wonder what mom and dad got on their tests. I know that they both came from Abnegation, but other than that I don't really know about the test results. I decide I cannot sleep so I walk over to my door and open it, I think that dad will be in the living room talking to mom, but I am surprised when I see the lights off, I decide I kinda wanna sleep with them so I go into their room with my blanket following behind me like I have a tail. When I open the door I hear daddy snoring, and moms breath steady. Dad has his arms wrapped protectively around mom, like he used to do with me when I was younger and I had a nightmare.

" Mommy, Daddy? Are you awake " I say walking towards there bed shaking mom a bit.

" Tally? " Mom says, I smile at my old nickname.

" Yeah it's me, I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you? " I lie

" Tris go back to sleep its late " Daddy says groggily

" Tobias its Talia" Mom says

That's all dad has to here before he shots up from the bed and says

" What?! What happened , is she okay? " He says

"Daddy right here, and I'm okay, I just had a nightmare and was wondering if I could sleep with you guys ? " I say hesitantly

" Of course you can princess " Dad says scooting over from his spot next to mom leaving me a space in between him and mom. I gently get on the bed and position myself in the middle of them. Dad puts his arms around me and mom protectively again. I slowly doze off thinking about tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to pick. But right before I am put into a deep sleep I hear a little conversation between mommy and daddy.

" Tobais I think she is Divergent " Mom says. Wait what ?! She knows what being Divergent is? Wait and daddy ? Are they both Divergent too ?

" I know Tris, I think she is too, should I ask Tori tomorrow ? I'm pretty sure she administered her test " Dad says.

" I don't know well find out for ourselves when she has fear landscapes " Mom says. Fear landscapes what's that ?

" Yeah we'll wait for them, but for now we have to protect her, a lot of people don't know how dangerous " Dads says. Are Divergent's that dangerous ?

Before I know it sleep welcomes me.

I wake to the smell of bacon, and eggs. This morning is the Choosing Ceremony, and I know what I'm picking. I quickly hop in the shower and put on a black V-neck and some black leggings on. I walk out of mom and dads room and to my surprise I see dad in the kitchen whipping up some eggs, mom usually is the cook, but dad can make some pretty good bacon. They both see me coming out of my room and say " Good morning", I say it back and we all come in for a big hug. My parents are really protective over me, so during breakfast they inform me about initiation, and what the rules will be, considering they are the Dauntless leaders, so they are gonna be teaching the initiates along with some other Dauntless. My 'instructions' are ; that I have to sleep in the dormitory, but I can visit them, during all of the food hours, I am aloud to sit and eat with them, but I don't have too, and the last rule that they really care about is that I cannot go around telling all the transfers that they are my parent, because they'll think that there will be favoritism going on. I am aloud how ever to tell them that they are my parents if they ask. I hug and kiss each of them and I tell them that I'll see them at the ceremony. I make my way towards the pit where all my friends agreed to meet the morning before. I see all of my friends there waiting for me laughing and fake punching each other, there is Melissa, Daniel, Lexus, and Ethan, Ethan being my boyfriend. I walk over and say my hello's and Ethan kiss's my cheek. I can tell that something is going on with him and sure enough he comes over and says " Hey I need to talk to you after the ceremony, after everyone is all settled "  
"Okay is everything all right?"  
" Yeah, I just need to talk to you "  
"Okay "  
We all walk over to the trains and hop on, it'll take about 15 minutes to get to the city and that time can go bye fast when your talking to your friends, and having fun. When we get to the Choosing Ceremony all the Dauntless pile in first, then Erudite, and so on. On the stage there are 5 bowls on a table each representing each faction, and behind the bowls are the leaders of that faction, I look to the Dauntless bowl and see my parents behind them and I wave slyly, dad waves back, and I don't think mom saw me because she is watching all the Abnegation people come in. I recognize all the faces behind the bowls, Jeanine-Erudite, Marcus-Abnegation, Johanna-Amity, Jack- Candor, and of course Mom and Dad-Dauntless. After all the factions are in the room Jeanine starts out be saying all the factions and the leaders, Dauntless being the only one with 2. Marcus then come in and introduces himself and says " This year Abnegation will be reading the names of all the people choosing today. All the names I ignore until I here one in particular... Ethan Cole, I stop thinking about whatever I was thinking about and look up to find Mason slicing his hand over the Dauntless bowl, making the coals sizzle into a small fire, Marcus then announces " Dauntless!" The next name is belongs to another one of my friends, " Melissa Cole" I almost forgot that they were twins, I do most of the time. She also gets up and puts her hand over the Dauntless bowl, making the cool sizzle. I once again blank out until I another familiar name, but this time it does not belong to one of my friends, it belongs to me " Talia ..." I figure it's me but by the way Marcus looks at the name makes me think it's not finally he says " Eaton" Why did it take him so long to say my last name ? Like it meant something to him, I think to myself. I get up and walk towards the stage Marcus stops me and asks me the weirdest question, " Are you the daughter of Tris, and Tobias Eaton? " I shake my head and try to walk around him but he stops me and holds me bye the shoulders. I turn my head to see dad behind me he says something to Marcus but I don't hear it. Dad gestures for me to go to the bowls and I do I position my left hand over the burning coals and slit my hand, Marcus comes back from the daze and says "Dauntless!" All the people wearing black stand and clap. I run over to Ethan and he laces his fingers with mine, I look up at him and smile. We all wait until we here Lexus's and Daniels name being called, and by the end of the ceremony the 5 of us all are together again!

**I know it's kind of short, but there isn't really a better place to end it, I'm really excited about starting this, I've been wanting to do this for a while a I have been writing this story for about three weeks, and I just haven't posted it, anyways, yeah so I do have a lot of chapters ready ! Umm anything else ? ohh yes, I will be posting chapter two today also :) - Divergentyeah, btw you can call me Cam :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Dauntless exits first, running down the stairs and toward the train that is speeding up coming to us, I think all the transfers catch on and starts running with us and before I know it we are jumping on the train. I move to the back of the train cart and wait for everyone to arrive, Ethan is still holding my hand, and Lexus is right next to him. Daniel and Melissa jump on and we all come in for a giant hug. We all hoped in the car with the transfers, not Dauntless-Born so everyone in the car was talking about jumping on the train. I figured out that there were 2 Abnegation, 4 Erudite, 1 Candor, and 3 Amity, at least one from each faction 4 girls, and 6 boys. When Lexus started getting ready to jump off the train to the top of a building all the transfers started freaking out. Me and Ethan jumped hand in hand off the train, me landing on my knees and Ethan landing almost perfectly on his feet. I start to have a flashback of when Dad was teaching me how to jump on and off trains and how I would come home with a bloody knee, and Mom would almost kill Dad. I come back from the daydream to Uncle Zeke and Aunt Shauna talking. " For your first step towards becoming a member of the Dauntless you must trust us and fall. " Uncle Zeke states, Aunt Shauna steps in also stating " There must be a first jumper, who will it be? " All the transfers back away leaving the Dauntless-Born alone, I step forward and say " I will " I see Zeke smile at me and back away from the edge leaving me space to get on the ledge. I step on and look down, not seeing anything except I giant hole in the ground, for us to fall in I presume, I look back at the crowd off people on the roof, and mumble " good bye ". It seems like seconds before I hit something, a net, that has caught me. I try sitting up and I am met with a familiar face " Hi Dad!" I say. " Hello my beautiful daughter" he says. He helps me off the net and Mom appears behind Dad, they both hug me, and Dad announces` " First jumper Talia!" then Mom says to me " Welcome to Dauntless! " I smile at both of them and say " I love you guys" They say " We love you-" but I don't here the "Too" part of it because it is overheard bye a screaming Abnegation girl crashing into the net. " Welcome to Dauntless! and your name? " Dad asks. She reply's by saying " Thank you! My name is Gillian " I can tell right away that we will make quick friends, she seems really nice and kind. " Hi, I'm Talia Eaton " right away she stops and looks at me, I guess I forgot I wasn't really supposed to go around announcing that I am the great Tris's and Tobias's daughter. She looks at me and says " Wait your there daughter?" _Pointing to Mom and Dad_, I don't really know how shes knows them but I continue on anyways " Yes, but please don't tell anyone, they don't want people to think that favoritism is going on. " I say. " Oh no I wasn't going to, I think that its cool having your parents as a teacher !" Gillian says. I exchange a thank you and it is once again overlapped with a scream, but this time it belongs to Ethan, I run over to him and help him off the net, Dad does his thing and blah blah blah says " Welcome to Dauntless" and what not. Once Ethan is done talking to Dad he comes over to me and kisses me on the lips, slowly, but passionately. Dad of course has to come over and basically pull Ethan off of me. Once everyone is down from the net we all gather around Mom and Dad, along with of course Nash and Alexander, they are brothers and Dauntless leaders in training, I've known them for a really long time. I hear dad start to talk he starts off by saying...

" Hello, and welcome to Dauntless! I am Four and this is Six " He says pointing to mom, but then he continues. " We will be instructing the Dauntless-Born " Dad says

" Transfers your instructors are Alexander, and Nash, please follow them for the tour, Dauntless-Born stay " Mom says.

Hmm maybe I should call mom and dad Four and Six throughout initiation. All the transfers make there way out of the room, following Nash and Alexander. Dad starts talking again.

" Born's, I expect all of you to know your way around the place, this year we are training transfers and you guys together. " I hear someone laugh and turn my head to see who it is. I am not surprised to see Hayes behind me. Hayes and I don't get along very well, that may be because one night I was walking home from the dinning hall alone, and he basically attacked me and took me towards the chasm, but before anything bad could happen Jace found us and basically beat Hayes's ass for attacking me. Jace is my older brother, he has dark hair like my dads, but dark grey-blue eyes like my mom. Anyway he has a pretty big muscular build, and can win any fight, he is pretty cocky too. I have my mothers -body and hair, but my dads beautiful bright blue eyes, I have also lost in a fight before. Were pretty close, but my thoughts are quickly erased by mom saying...

" Talia ? " I quickly realize that I'm the only one standing by the net still, except for mom and dad giving me totally weird looks.

" Yeah? Sorry I was daydreaming about stuff " I say

" It's okay, you were just standing there for like two minutes staring off into space " She says

" Sorry... I'm gonna go to the dorm, see you guys later? " I say

" Yes " they both say in unison.

I make my way towards the dorm and when I get there I see everyone either on their beds or on a friends bed. I turn to my left and see Melissa and Ethan talking to each other, Ethan is on his bed and Melissa on hers. I see the bed to the Right of Ethan is empty so I make my way over there.

" Hey guys, sorry I was talking to my parents. Only Melissa and Ethan know that mom and dad are Tris, and Four, of course they dont know his real name, I'm sure that Lexus, Daniel, and anyone else who can put two and two together and can realize that their my parents, but they never have.

" It's fine, we were just gonna go head to dinner, you ready ? " Melissa says smiling. I nod and all 5 of us leave to heading towards the dinning hall.

When we get there mostly everyone is in there already chowing down, when they see us they all start pounding on the tables with fists, Dauntless thing. Ethan and I both get our trays of food, and go to sit down at our usual table. I see all of the transfers sitting at a table across the hall, I see Gillian and another girl sitting next to each other talking and laughing, good, I think she's making friends.

After dinner we I find my parents and say goodnight. As were going back to the dorm I spot Jace with his girlfriend Delaney, I run over to him and give him and hug.

" Hey little sis, glad to see you, whatcha up to ? " He says

" Hi Jace, and Delaney, I'm just coming back from dinner, and I saw you guys, and I wanted to say hi " I say

We talk for a little bit, and when were done I see Ethan sitting on his bed in the dorm so I walk over to him.

" Talia, I'm sorry for acting werid this morning, and lately, I kind of have a lot on my mind, and..."

" It's okay, what happened? " I say.

" I'm just sorry, for acting strange lately, I've had a lot on my mind with the tests, and choosing ceremony and stuff " he says

" It's okay, but you know you can tell me anything, right? " I say, and he nods

We both lay down on his bed and I put my head on his chest, hearing his breathing and how it slows when he starts to drift off, soon I fall asleep too, letting the darkness overwhelm me.

**Hey, sorry this chapters short too, I decided that I wanted to take out a part of this story that I already wrote, so I had to fill that part up, and still haven't finished it yet. Anyways thank you for reading my story, and I also wanted to say thank you to the person who wrote the first review, it made me smile :) I might update tomorrow, but I don't know for sure. I hope you have an awesome day, thanks ~ Cam**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to Ethan shaking me, I soon get up realizing that I should get up for breakfast, then for my first day of training, and I'm excited too. I quickly get in the shower and when I get out I stalk over to my bed open my chest full of clothes at the end of my bed. When I put on my jeggings and shirt I feel a pair of arms wrap around behind me I turn around to see Ethan, and I peck his lips.

We walk to the dining hall together, hand and hand. When we get there I spot mom and dad immediately before taking my seat next to Ethan, with my tray. Mom gets up with dad and Jace, they all walk towards the stage and begin talking to themselves before their 'Speech' I almost forgot that Jace was a leader as well, he isn't nearly as high ranked as mom and dad, but I think one day he will be. Dad shouts for everyone to be quiet then he continues on.

" Fellow Dauntless, as you probably know, we are starting initiation for our soon to be members! " He says, everyone fist pumps upward into the air while mom continues dads speech.

" We ask everyone to please be on their best behavior while we are training, while of course still being dauntless. " She says, then Jace finishes with...

" Thank you for being you Dauntless! Be brave ! " With that the speech is over and everyone is free to go, I turn to my left and see Ethan is gone from my side I decide I want to go tell him that we should head to the training room, so I start heading towards the dorm. Before I walk in I run into Gillian, I haven't seen her since yesterday so I decide to say hi.

" Oh hey Gillian! "

" Oh hi Talia! "

" Sorry I ran into you I didn't see you " I say

" No problem, so how are you" Her Abnegation is showing " With training and stuff " She says

" I'm good, hey listen, I'm sorry but I gotta go see someone, I'll see you later? "

" Uh yeah, see you later!" I say

I run straight into the dorm and am immediately met with the most beautiful blue eyes, almost exactly like mine. I feel like I've seen him before, but I can't for anything think of his name.

" Oops sorry, oh my god your Talia Eaton, daughter of Tris and Four Eaton, two Dauntless prodigy's-"

" It's fine it happens to everyone...So I guess you know my name whats yours? " I say

" Riley, Riley Pedrad" He says

What ?! That means that he is either Uncle Zeke's or Uncle Uriah's kid, but I never knew either of them had kids, actually they both have kids with Aunt Shauna and Aunt Marlene but there both 3-5 years old no where near 16.

" Mmh, If you don't mind me asking who are your parents? "

Then the realization hits me like a stone wall. Riley has the eyes of Marlene and the face of Uriah, and I can't get out of my head how handsome he is, muscular, dark hair, and bright amazing blue eyes- Stop I have Ethan.

" Uh Uriah Pedrad and Marlene Pedrad" He says questioningly

" Oh sorry, I didn't know that they had a son that was 16 years old.. Anyways I gotta go I'll see you around I guess" I say, with that I walk away, not being able to get that eye color out of my head. I see Ethan on his bed twiddling his thumbs. I walk over to him and sit on his be so I'm right next to him.

" Hey I think we should get going to the training room " I say

" Yeah, lets go " He says, he gets up and grabs my hand pulling me along with it. When we get to the training room I see some people already there, mostly transfers. When everyone arrives dads back stiffens, he's getting into instructor mode, I can tell.

" Initiates, today you will be learning how to shoot a gun, Dauntless-Born I'm sure you already know how to, if you don't go stand in a line with the transfers if you do go over to the other targets, you will be learning how to throw knives. Nash, Alexander you'll be teaching gun shooting correct? " Dad says, the brothers nod and take the transfers, and about 3 Dauntless-Born to the other side of the room.

" Everyone grab knives, and begin throwing at the target " Mom says

I grab 3 knives and stand in front of a target dad has kind of talked to me about how I should throw one, but him, or mom have never showed me. I look at the target and look straight in the middle. Breathe in aim, breathe out shoot, I close my, and expect to hear a knife dropping to the floor, but it never comes. Instead I hear a knife stick to a board, I open my eyes to see it stuck to the target I'm in front of, it isn't right in the middle, but it's pretty close, I'm satisfied. I suddenly hear someone breathing on my neck and I flinch, I turn my head to see dad watching very closely. I smirk.

" You see something you like Four ? " I say loudly so people next to me can hear.

" Jace, didn't even get that close " He say, that surprises me... I did better than Jace? I smirk again to hide my excitement.

" I heard you threw some knives at an initiate Six's year, and Jace's year, got some personal issues, huh ? " I say, he backs away from me and yells for everyone to stop, and for Nash and Alexander to bring transfers over here.

" Talia go stand in front of the target " Dad says. Uh oh, looks like I'm gonna be the one who gets knives thrown at me, oh joy!

I walk over to the target and stand there dad picks up four knives in one hand. I see mom smile at me and I smile back, dad smirks. I aims a knife to the left of me, all I can think about is not to flinch. He pull his arm back and throws it lands to the left of me, right where he was aiming. Mom hands dad puts another in dads' throwing hand, he fiddles with this one for a few seconds then aims again, this time for the top of the target, above my head. He throws the knife and I can almost feel some of my blond hair, moms color, being trimmed. Mom picks up a knife and dad puts both of his down. I feel like dad knows where mom is going to aim, and shoot. She fixes her stance and aims at my ear...uh oh. She throws and I feel a pinch on the tip of my ear, and blood running down it. Dad tells all the initiates to go to lunch, and they all follow out of the room except me.

" Don't feel bad Talia, he got my ear too " Mom says

" Nice dad " I say and he smiles

" Yeah, and I got Jace's too, I guess your mother couldn't contain herself " He says smirking at mom.

" Yeah, I guess so, alright I love you, I see you later " I say smiling at both of them.

I walk out towards to dining hall for lunch, but I quickly realized once I got there that nobody is really in there, they must be back at the dorm.

When I walk in the dorm I am surprised nobody is there, suddenly I see a bit of movement in the back and I walk towards it. When I get there I don't know how to react it is Ethan with Emily, and there kissing. I run away, far away from anywhere. I can't believe that Ethan was kissing Emily, cheating on me... We've been best friends since we were 5 and he asked me out a week before the choosing ceremony, and now it is over. I just started crying, no balling my eyes out as I made my way down to my secret place inside the chasm. I heard a few footsteps but I didn't stop crying, I didn't care who saw me, unless it was Ril-No, no boys right now I still cry until I here the footsteps stop abruptly.

" Talia ? What happened? " I know who that voice belongs to...

" Nothing Riley, I'm um fine... Just leave me alone please" I say

" But your crying, do you want me to go get Ethan, or your parents ? " He says

" NOO please he can't help me..." I say loudly, but then I quiet down

" He caused this " I say so quietly that I don't think I even heard it

" What ?! What did he do to you Talia, and say nothing and I'll go beat his ass " He says

I break down even more there I just back up into the corner, but when I left my head up I don't care about Ethan anymore, I just wanna sink in his beautiful bright ocean blue eyes.

" Talia? I'm gonna take that as I'm gonna beat someones ass tonight ? " He says stepping towards me.

" No, I feel better, but can you stay with me, please? " I say

I think suddenly that I like Riley, I mean were kinda like cousins, but I really wanna be more than that. Who am I kidding he couldn't like me I'm surprised Ethan ever did, if he did.

" I will always stay "

I feel myself doze off a little and am surprised when I feel Riley shift so that my head is in hid lap. He bends down and wispers in my ear.

" Good night beautiful "

I smile but not to long after I am dazed off into a sleepy wonder.

**So yeah! That was chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it, I did have some time to write today so I figured, why not post? Thank you for your support along this story so far, I enjoy reading the reviews ( Even though there are only 2 so far, I'm ok with that :) lol ) So, yeah anyways I hope you have a great night and thanks again! ~ Cam**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I just want to make sure you guys are not confused in this chapter, so I wanted to let you know. From chapter 3, this is still the same day/night so when Talia wakes up it is around 10:00 at night. So that is basically the time of this chapter :)**

When I wake up I am no longer in my little secret place with Riley, just hearing his name makes me blush, anyways I am in my room at Jace's place, wait, Jace's place how'd I get here?

" Oh Talia, your awake how are you feeling? " A voice says but his deeply voice makes me think it's Jace or dad, I think Jace because dad would say sweetie or something like that.

" What " I say, but it comes out really quiet

" Jace? Daddy ? " I say again

" It's Jace Talia, do you want me to go get dad though? "

" No, but what happened, how am I here I fell asleep with-" I say then finish " Riley "

" Yeah, I know he's the one brought you here, he said he found you crying, and that Ethan did something to you... And then he said you fell asleep, Talia what did Ethan do?, your lucky if I don't go get dad right now and bring him here. I start crying thinking about what Ethan did to me, Jace probably thinks that Ethan attacked me, or even worse... Raped me, but he didn't. He just cheated on me but boy I feel like I would feel less bad if he did make me have sex with him. Jace leans down and puts his hand on my face rubbing his thumb over my left cheek, like Ethan used to do. He leans down and says

" I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get mom and dad " he whispers. I hear him get up and then hear the door open then close, I close my eyes and turn over in my bed. I hear the door open and close again, and I think that Jace is back with mom and dad, but then I hear.

" Talia? Talia! Where are you? " a voice say. No no no why is he back. I get out of my bed and run to the bathroom, right when he opens the door to my room.

" Talia let me in " He says

" Leave me alone Ethan ! Just leave me alone please " I cry out

" No Talia what happened ? I heard you were found by someone crying in the chasm, let me in so I can talk to you tell me what happened, please " He says.

" No you can't do anything about what happened, ple-" I'm cut off by someone opening the door to my room and then

" Ethan what are you doing here get out of my apartment " uh oh Jace is back

" What are you talking about ? " Ethan says

" Ethan you heard Jack get out of this apartment, and if you ever hurt Talia again, let's just say you'll be sorry " A deep voice says almost matching with Jace, dad.

I decide that I can't not cry anymore, and that if I do they'll all hear me and get worried, so I step out of the bathroom with my eyes full of tear and I run straight into moms arms, she stiffens not realizing who I am but when she does realize she hugs back soon I feel another pair of arms wrap around me, they feel like dads arms that protect me when I have nightmares and can't sleep. I pull away from mom and dad and sit on my bed. Ethan comes up to me and tilts my head up with he thumb and says

" There are those beautiful eyes I've been wanting to see " He coos

" Stop Ethan, stop the game, I saw you with Emily, don't even try to deny it cause it looked like you were enjoying it from my point of view " I say quietly

" Talia that was-" He says getting cut off by me

" No stop Ethan I know what you did, just go I know you probably never wanted to be with me anyways "

" Tally " Ethan says. I look away not, liking my nickname coming out of his mouth.

" Ethan just go, she'll talk to you when she wants to " Dad says

" Alright " he says sounding defeated, and with that he leaves.

I get up off my bed to leave but am pull back on my wrist when I turn around to see who it is I see blue-grey eyes.

" Jace I'm fine, mom, dad and Jace I love you guys, but I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep, I'm gonna go to the dormitory and sleep, if I see Ethan I'll just ignore him, but just tomorrow act like nothing happened, you have to anyways transfers can't know your my parents, good night..." I say

" Good night we'll see you tomorrow I love you " Dad says kissing my forehead.

" Love you guys too "

I walk out heading to the dorm after hugging dad, mom, and Jace. When I get there I am met with piercing bright blue eyes again. Riley. He sees me and hugs me, I melt into the hug and say

" Hi Riley, I'm sorry about earlier today, I was sad,and I guess tired and.. "

" Talia stop I don't care if you fall asleep I understand, but I really need to tell you something, I know you just got out of a relationship, but I can't hide my feelings for you anymore, I think your beautiful in every single way, your face, your body, and oh my god your eyes... " He says. What? Riley Pedard likes me ? My thoughts are cut off when Riley crashes his lips to mine, I stiffen but then melt into the kiss and soon I am kissing him back, he pushes my against the wall, then pushes me up against it so he's holding me up by my thighs, and my legs are around his waist , I have to breath so I pull away, he begins kissing down my neck, and my collar bone, I say his name and he lets me down and says

" Talia Eaton , will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend ? " He says.

" Yes " I say smiling, he smiles back at me too.

We walk back to the dormitory hand and hand when we walk through the door I hear a few people snoring. Riley walks me over to my bed, and kisses my head goodnight. I remember that Ethans' bed is right next to mine. I turn my head and look to see if he's there, he isn't. Riley goes across the room to, I guess, his bed and gets under his covers.

About 15 minutes after I decide I have to go to the bathroom, so I get out of my warm bed and make my way out of the dorm, but before I do I check to make sure Hayes is in his bed, he is.

On my way back from the bathroom, hands suddenly wrap around my waist and over my mouth. I try my best to get away from the grasp, but it is to tight around my waist. I also try to scream when my attacker takes his hand away from my mouth, I do, but it come out not as loudly as I had hoped, and before I can do it again a gag is over my mouth, I can feel the person hooking the belt-like rope in the back, making it tighter and tighter.

I start to squirm again, and the attacker puts zip ties around my wrists. He starts dragging me down the hall. Towards the chasm. This time I thrash against my attacker. I don't wanna die, _I don't want to die, please someone find me before..._ I think my attacker realizes this, so he puts a blindfold over my eyes. No, no, no please!

When we get there he tries picking me up, but before he can I make myself go limb, so I drop to the ground. He picks my body up and punches my stomach and face, I can feel a bruise starting to form on my face, and my stomach screams in pain. He keeps punching me until I feel like I should just give up, with his last punch it was defiantly the hardest one my blindfold sinks a little down below my eyes. I'm so surprised by what I see and I gasp. Ethan. He picks my limb body off the ground and takes me to the edge of the railing, he has me bridal style, where my legs are over one of his arms, and my head on the other.

Suddenly I hear some shouting, but I feel darkness coming over me soon. Ethan drops me and I hear skin on skin, punching. I hear another body hit the floor, and someone picking me up again bridal style, but when my head slumps to there chest I smell something. Not a bad something, a good one, I've associated this smell with safety, it's daddy.

" Please hang on baby girl your gonna be okay, I love you so much never forget that! " He says

I feel him start to run and back to my old apartment I shared with him and mom he bangs on the door and mom comes out, my eyes are closed, so she must think I'm unconscious. She cry's out and puts her thumb over my forehead.

" Tris, go get Jace, and meet me at the infirmary " He says. I'm surprised I haven't blacked out yet.

" Okay " She kisses my forehead, and I hear her running down the hall.

Dad takes off sprinting down to the infirmary I hear him shouting for help, then me being pulled out of his arms. _Noo daddy! I want him._ I manage out a small croak, while they put me down on a gurney.

" Daddy! "

" Talia, your gonna be okay, I'll be right here when you wake up ! I love you ! " He says

I start to feel my vision cloud up, and I feel like I'm spinning, finally I am slipped into darkness.

**I know it's the first cliffhanger of this story, this was pretty fun to write actually lol. I am most likely gonna post tomorrow, or even tonight. I am not making any promises on tomorrow, just because of school and stuff, but yeah. Thank you for all your support so far, I know I always say " I hope you enjoy it " And that is basically because I really do hope you like and enjoy my story :) Okay I'll see your guys later, have an awesome day! ~ Cam p.s I was just reading this chapter over, and found a few mistakes, I just fixed them :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I did get to post today ! YAY lol, and sorry I'm not Veronica Roth, I'm Cam :)**

When I wake up I open my eyes but shut them immediately, it's too bright, and the smell is almost like bleach, clean I guess. I feel a hand holding mine it feels warm and smooth, it makes me feel safe. I try to open my eyes again and I succeed I look around the room and spot a few familiar faces. I see Jace in the corner leaning against the wall, standing, I wonder why he isn't sitting. I continue my search throughout the room I land on daddy and mommy. Daddy is sitting in what looks like a recliner chair, to the left of me. He is the one gripping my hand, I see mommy sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder and she looks like she's sleeping. I still feel someone else's presence. I look around the room to my right and am surprised by what I see, I am met with my favorite piercing bright blue eyes I smile. I feel kind of tired again so I close my eyes, but don't fall asleep yet. I hear the door open and close.

" Hello Eaton's, and Mr. Pedrad, has she woken up yet ? "

" No, no she hasn't when is she though she's been out for three days and you said on the first day it would only be a few hours, are you sure she isn't dying? I don't want her to die! " A deep voice says it sounds angry, and also sad. It's Jace.

" I know, we predicted it would only be a few hours. Talia has been through a lot though, she got punched several times in chest, stomach, and face, she has 5 broken ribs, a pretty severe concussion, and because of getting punched repeatedly in the chest her shoulder is pretty much shattered. " The doctor says.

" We know her injuries, we just wanna know if she'll be okay, and when, she's my sister and I want to see her healthy, for god sakes her x-boyfriend did this to her " Jace says. I feel another hand grip mine on my right, it's Riley's.

I wanna open my eyes, but I can't I feel like suddenly I can't control my body.

" Yes, I know. We feel that her body is under a lot of stress right now, we obviously did emergency surgery on her shoulder, but the rest of her body is struggling to fix everything else. All of the medicine we are giving her through the IV should be giving a little extra help in the process of healing. " The doctor says. I hear him walk over closer to my bed and I feel Riley let his grip on my hand go. Then I feel movement in and on my arm, and it hurts! It must be my IV.

" Her IV is still in tact, we do still think that she should wake up soon, I know this has been very hard for all of you, you'll just have to wait a little while longer " The doctor says. I feel Riley grab my hand again and give it a reassuring squeeze.

" Four, Tris, and Jace if you wouldn't mind I'd like to see you outside please " The doctor says again. I hear some shuffling, and daddy's hand letting go of mine, the door opens and closes, leaving me and Riley alone.

" Hi Talia, I know you probably can't hear me, but... I love you, and I want you to wake up soon. I want to see my favorite eyes, and smile. I'm gonna kill Ethan for doing this to you I really am. Your dad says that he knocked him unconscious when he found you guys, but remembered you, he said that you looked pretty bad, all your bruises and stuff." He grips my hand harder " H-he said that you thought you h-had died in his arms, and then that he was so happy when he heard you call for him " Oh my god Riley ! I wanna cry and hug him and feel his lips on mine. " Once the doctor said that you were in a stable condition and that people other than family could see you, I asked if I could, your dad kind of freaked out when I told him that we were together. It's kind of hard to believe that that was three days ago, and you still haven't woken up. Your brother hasn't left this room, I think he is taking it the hardest, your mom has left the most, for training initiates, and stuff, she believes that you will make it through all of this and be okay. She stays with you all night though. Your dad also stays with you for a pretty long time, leaves for a couples times, just to get food, and stuff. I've kind of been gone too, with training, and my dad says I need sleep, but I've come here every night to say goodnight, and every morning to say good morning. Ethan has been here too, but we wouldn't let him see you, he said that he didn't know what he was thinking, and that he saw me and you kissing, and that he just got jealous and didn't mean any harm. That scumbag. " Riley gets cut off by the door opening again, mom, dad, and Jace are back.

" Hey, what'd doctor Lance say ? " Riley asks, I guess my doctor is Dr. Lance

" He said that Talia, is still stable, but when she wakes up and is able to leave, that she'll not do very well in training, with a shattered shoulder, and her ribs broken she won't be able to fight well " Daddy says

" Right now in the standings Talia is in 7th, that's not that bad, but if she doesn't wake up soon, she'll be bumped lower " Mommy says

" Say she dosen't wake up or isn't able to get up, what will her ranking be then ? " Riley says

" 10th, even though she isn't doing anything right now, there are some transfers that are doing terrible, and will fall behind her. " Mommy says again.

" This isn't fair ! This is all Ethan's fault, Talia shouldn't get punished for something that she couldn't control ! " Riley says.

" We know, we will not let her become Factionless in this stage, we won't. She should do well in the second and third stage though... If she wakes up. Her standings should go up in those two stages, we can only hope that she wakes up in time " Daddy finally says, Jace still is quiet. I can't take it anymore they need to know that I'm alive, that I'm safe, and okay. Jace needs to know his little sister it not going to die... I force my eyes to open, and they do I look at Jace, he's back in the corner again, except this time he is on the ground, he head in his hands. Mommy and daddy are back in that same position. Riley is too.

" J-jace " I try to say, but it comes out like a croak. He lifts his head a little then says

" What mom ? " He thinks mom said that, we do kinda have the same voice.

" Jace, honey that wasn't me " Mom says

" What ? " He lifts his head up and gets up, his eyes are bloodshot and puffy, he's been crying. In all of my 16 years of living I have never seen Jace, Jace Eaton, cry. I think he sees my eyes open, but I close them because I begin to get tired again, he runs over to the side that Riley is on, Riley lets my hand go and Jace takes it in his hand.

" Talia, I know I heard you! Please, come on ! I love you, I want my sister back ! " He says, he's is crying again.

" J-jace I-I'm h-here " I croak again. I open my eyes again, and am met with blue- grey ones.

" Riley go get Lance, hurry " Jace calls.

I hear Riley get up and leave out the door.

" Oh my god Talia, I've missed you so much " He says and kisses my forehead.

I turn my head on my pillow facing daddy, and smile he smiles back, and moves a stray piece of hair out of my eyes. I smile at mommy too.

" I love you " Daddy says. I nod and face Jace again. Riley comes back in with Lance.

" Why hello Talia, I'm glad to see your awake, you gave your family quite a scare " He says. I nod again. and close my eyes._ I'm so tired, even though I like just woke up!_

" I see your tired which is completely normal, we'll let you sleep. " I think he says more but I'm too far gone.

**So I have just kind of realized that every chapter except to #1 is ended with her going to sleep lol, same with this one :) Anyways I am thinking about posting later today, so that's cool. Thanks for all your support and reviews. Oh yeah btw I'm no way shape or form a doctor, sooo this stuff probably won't be realistic. Have a great day :) ~ Cam!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I'm not Veronica Roth, I'm Cam :)**

I wake up still in the infirmary. I see Jace in his corner, and daddy in the chair, I don't see mommy, or Riley. They're probably training I think to myself.

" Jace " I say, it still comes out like a croak, but at least I didn't shudder. He gets up, and makes his way to a chair on my left. He puts his thumb over my cheek and pushing my hair out of my face, and behind my ears.

" Hey, Tally " He smiles

" Hi " I look over to dad and see him sleeping.

" How long was I out ? " I say

" 3 days since dad found you, and then since you woke up the first time, it's been about a half a day, you fell asleep last night, and now it's about 1:00 " He says

" Mmmh " I say

" Talia, I thought I was going to lose you, I never left your room, I almost lost it... "

I let a tear fall

" I-I'm so sorry !" I say

" Don't cry Talia, I'm sorry too "

Daddy starts to stir and he wakes up and smiles at me.

" Hi baby " He says

" Hi daddy "

I try to get up, but pain shoots through my body.

" Be careful Talia, you have a few pretty bad injuries. " Daddy says. I nod.

" Hmm " I mumble

" You have 5 broken ribs, a concussion, and a shattered shoulder " Jace says

" You also had emergency surgery, so you'll be pretty sore " Daddy added.

" Training " I say.

" You won't be able to train for the rest of stage 1, but your mom and I think you'll make up in the rankings in stage two and three. "

" Okay, when can I get out of this place though ? "

" I don't know, maybe today, we will find out later " Daddy says

The door opens, and Lance comes in.

" Hello Ms. Eaton, your probably wondering what happened, and when you can be let out "

" I know what happened, and what my injuries are, and yes, I would like to know when I can get out of here, please " I say

" If everything is okay and your stable, you should be able to get let out tonight "

" That's great, so am I stable ? "

" Well, all of your vitals seem to be pretty good, much better then when you arrived, but for your shoulder is a different story. Some group of doctors think that we should schedule another surgery for it, since it was shattered we obviously need to stabilize it. We were thinking that we could but in a metal rod, to help with supporting it, you wouldn't feel a difference. We also think it will help long termly if we have it implanted. " Lance says

A metal rod. A metal rod in my shoulder ? This scares me, I'm glad daddy speaks up before I have to say anything.

" Do you really think that it will help ? And will she be able to do normal things after recovery, shoot, throw, normal Dauntless things ? "

" Yes, we do think it will help. After a few weeks of therapy and stuff, she should be back to a normal Dauntless life. " Lance says. I nod and close my eyes.

" Talia, do you want this " Daddy asks. I nod again and ask,

" But can we schedule it at a later date ? I wan to get out for a little while "

" Yes, we can and should have it on a later date, your body still needs time to heal, Mr. Eaton, if you would follow me out we can discuss dates? " Lance says. I turn my head to daddy and see him standing up, he grips my hand, then lets go and nods. I close my eyes because all of a sudden I've gotten really tired. Am I supposed to be this tired ?

The next time I wake up, it is dark in my room, and I see some shadowy figures over in the corner, it is to small to be Jace, but that's his corner. The figure steps out of the shadows, and I recognize him.

" Ethan what are you doing here? Your not supposed to be here " I say

" Oh, but Talia, I need to finish my job that I started 3 days ago." Ethan says.

I look around the room and I don't see anyone, not even Jace.

" What are you talking about ?" I say, I try to sit up, but another surge of pain shoots through my body.

" Talia, stop playing around. I saw you and that dweeb making out earlier that day, you cheated on me, and now you need to pay. " Ethan says, he steps toward me and my bed. I see a knife in his hand, and he keeps getting closer. I try to move, but I can't. He puts the knife on my neck.

" Say goodbye Talia Eaton " He says, I scream, and he presses the knife into my skin. Then it all disappears.

" Talia, wake up it was just a nightmare, your okay ! " A voice says.

I am being shaken awake. I open my eyes and see Riley in front of me, and I start to cry. I see daddy, mommy and Jace all to the left of me looking scared.

" I-I'm sorry it felt s-so r-r-real " I say. Riley kisses my forehead and hugs me, it hurts, but having his arms around me feel so safe.

" What happened? " Jace asks

" I was in this room, and- and Ethan came out of shadows, he said that I cheated on him, and that he was gonna finish the job he started three days ago and h-he had a knife... " I cry

Riley hugs me tighter I cry out in pain, and he lets go. I turn my head to daddy.

" Mommy, when can I leave?

" Lance said that you can leave in about in hour, and we scheduled your " she says

" Wait what is she having surgery on ? " Riley asks looking really confused

" Her shattered shoulder, there putting a metal rod in it " She says

Lance comes in and looks at all of us weirdly

" Has something happened ? " He asks

" She had a nightmare " Daddy says

" Oh, okay, well it seems that everything is all clear and you are free to go ! But of coarse you have to be careful still, no putting your body through to much. And I will see you back in about 3 weeks for for shoulder "

" Thank you " I say, and smile. He smiles back, and says that he is going to go get a wheelchair.

When he comes back with the wheel chair he says that I should get dressed in my clothes, and that he will help me since I can't lift my shoulder. We go into the bathroom, and he helps me get out of my gown, and into my regular Dauntless clothes. Lance helps me out, and into the wheelchair. Riley takes over with pushing me and we make our way down to the dorm.

" Riley, my family and I need to have a talk, would you mind for a few hours if you could leave us ? " Mommy says

" No, of course take all the time you need " He says he leans in front of my face and kisses my cheek, then he whispers in my ear " I love you " I smile and nod at him. Jace takes over with pushing and we make our way down to our apartment. When we get there Dad fumbles for the key. We get in and Jace pushes my near the couch. He helps me up at sits me down. They all sit around me and the conversation begins.

Dad- " Okay, so Talia, you will be staying with us until you get completely healthy, so you will be here when you have the surgery and about a week after that. "

Me- " Okay, that is fine with me I think... What about training ? "

Mom- " Your father and I decided that you will be there during training, but you won't be participating. " I nod and Jace does too.

Dad- " One of us will pretty much always be with you, for pushing you around and for extra help. Dr. Lance says that you can get out of the wheelchair in about 4 days, your ribs should be better bye then "

Me- " Okay, that all seems well to me, but can Riley or Melissa be with me too, like for a few hours a day ? "

Mom- " Of course they can, just please be careful "

Me- " Okay, I'm kinda tired can I go to sleep "

Dad- " Yeah, I'll help you " He turn to Jace and gives him a hug " Love you son, thank you for everything you do, see ya in the morning ? "

" Yeah, I'll be here in the morning, sleep good you guys, goodnight! " Jace says, and with that he leaves the apartment. Daddy scoops me up bridal style and lays me down on my comfy bed, which is so much more comfortable then the ones in the dorm, even though I haven't actually slept on it. He kisses my forehead and says goodnight. I lightly flip over in my bed, trying not to hurt my shoulder. When I close my eyes I imagine tomorrow, being a great, better day.

When I wake up I hear some shuffling in front of my door, I try to move but my shoulder hurts to much so I shoot.

" Mommy ! "

" Yeah, Sweetheart ? " She calls back

" I need help, please " I yell

" Oh yeah! I'll be there in just a minute ! " She calls back again.

After about 30 seconds she pops her head in my room and walks over to my bed she lifts the covers off gently, but then turns around and walks to my dresser and picks an outfit out. She walks back to my bed and gives me a puzzling look then she calls,

" Tobias "

" Yeah? "

" I need help with Talia " Dad then comes in and picks me up and takes me to the bathroom he sets me down on the toilet and leaves. Mom comes back in and helps me get dressed. When were done she helps me get into the stupid wheelchair and into the leaving room. I see Jace in the kitchen looking for food. He comes out and sees me.

" Hey Talia "

" Hi Jace "

" Ready for a great day " He asks and I smile.

Jace pushes me down to the dining hall while mom and dad are in front of us holding hands. I start to once again imagine how great of a day it will be. We get into the dining hall, and all of my happy thoughts are soon gone. Being cut off then none other than Ethan. I almost forgot about him.

**Yeah! Chapter 6 ! So excited so far with this story, and what it is becoming. Just btw for the " Mommy, daddy or Mom and Dad " I basically choose either name based on the situation, and the context of the scene so yeah! Have a great night ! ~ Cam**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I'm not Veronica Roth :( But I am Cam :)**

Jace doesn't see Ethan, cause he just pushes me towards the table him, mom and dad usually occupy. Jace goes to go get my food along with his, I just try sitting to act normal, but I can't keep my mod off of him. Why would he do this to me ? I feel a hand on my bad shoulder. No! I turn around and see Ethan.

He rubs the back of his neck with one of his hands. " Hey, uhh Talia, I'm really sorry, I don't know- " I cut him off

" No Ethan, you wouldn't have even tried it if you didn't want to ! " I yell so the whole dining can here.

" Talia- "

" No, I'm not gonna listen, do you know what you did to me and the people I love ? Jace almost lost his mind, because he thought I was going to die ! I have to have surgery, because you punched me so many times I have a shattered shoulder, and have to have a metal rod placed in it ! Oh yeah did I also mention that I have 5 broken ribs " I start to cry again and I turn back around. Ethan takes his hand off my shoulder, but before he does, he pushes down on it. I scream out in pain and shut my eyes close. I hear someone punch Ethan, then wheel me away out of the dining hall.

" Talia open your eyes, are you okay ? " Riley says, he rubs he thumb over my cheek idly

I open my eyes and a tear slips out. He kisses it away then asks.

" Wanna go to the training room and wait for everyone to get there ? I won't let him touch you Talia. " I nod and he pushes my down another hallway.

When we get there Riley parks my chair next to some tables he goes over to the table with knives on them and gets in the correct stance.

" Loosen the grip a little " I instruct. He turns around and looks at me, then smiles

He loosens the grip then throws, it hits the center. I hear a few people running down the hallways and into the room we're in. Mom and dad apear behind the door.

" Talia, oh my god we saw what happened, but we couldn't get to you and neither could Jace " Dad says

" It's okay " I say quietly, mom comes over and gives me a light squeeze on my good shoulder.

" Everyone will be here soon you wanna go in the back of the room to watch? " She says. I nod, and she pushes me over to a corner where I have perfect view of the fighting arena. Some people start to come in, and I notice that Lexus and Daniel walking in together. They see me and start walking over to me.

" Hey Talia ! What happened ? , where have you been ? " Lexus asks. Did she not hear about what Ethan did, or in the dining hall ?

" Uhh, you didn't hear what happened ? From Ethan ? " I say. They both look at me like I'm crazy.

" Um, no ? " Daniel says

" Whatever you can find out from him, I guess, do you guys know where Melissa is ? " I say

" No, sorry, she hasn't really come out of the dormitory since you were gone, except for training and for lunch. " Lexus says. I nod and continue watching people coming through the door. Ethan walks in with Melissa and I just look away, I look at Riley.

" All right initiates, today we have Four back with us! As you know he has been gone for a few days, because a family member was not doing well, so, lets welcome him back and show him what we can do ! " Mom says. I was the family member that wasn't doing well. Riley walks over with all the other initiates and they stand in a line.

" Today you will be fighting, you will be paired up with someone who is about your same rank, and who we think would be your best opponent " Dad say, he walks over to the chalk board and rights down the names.

Melissa v. Katelyn

Lexus v. Chase

Jacob v. Ryan

Daniel v. Mason

Gillian v. Leah

Riley v. Ethan

Uh oh. What if Ethan beats Riley ? I couldn't fight at him at all, not even one punch. I watch all the fights learning what and what not to do, since I am supposed to be learning here. Melissa wins her fight. Lexus loses her. Daniel wins, and what surprises me the most is that Gillian won hers too.

Ethan and Riley are up next. They both get into the ring and put there arms up. Ethan takes the first punch, but it is sloppy, and Riley expects it. He grabs the fist lets it go. Then Riley punches his stomach, and kicks out his feet. Ethan gets up and and punches Riley's shoulder, it hurts mine even watching it happen. Riley punches Ethan again, and Ethan falls back, and doesn't get back up. Riley walks out of the ring and walks towards me. He kisses my forehead and I notice that Ethan gets up from the ring, and begins walking over to me. Riley stands in front of me.

" Ethan just walk away, I think you've done enough for a day " Riley says

" You think you can steal my girlfriend, then tell me what to do ? " Ethan says. No, now I'm in the conversation. Ethan walks closer to Riley, dad must see it because he comes over and and splits them up.

" You two, stop, both of you calm down, blow off some steam, and Ethan, follow me please " Dad says.

Ethan and dad walk off toward some corner in the room, mom comes over and pats Riley on the back.

" Riley, do you mind can I have a word with her please? " She asks. Riley nods and kisses my forehead, I wanted lips.

" Talia, Dr. Lance, me and you father talked last night, and he said that you'll be pretty tired, and you need your rest do we decided, that during lunch, and if your still tired that you'll stay with Jace until you feel good. If your confused, basically you have to stay there for lunch, and he'll feed you, then if you don't feel good or are tired you'll stay more. " She says. Now that I think about it I am kinda tired.

" Yeah, is it lunch time yet ? " I ask

" Yes, do you want me to take you to Jace's ? " She says

I nod and she tells dad before pushing me away. Right before we are out of the room Melissa comes up.

" Talia, I am so sorry, I had no idea that Ethan was going to do that. Please don't be mad at me" She pleads.

" Melissa, I'm not mad at you at all, I am Ethan, but I know you didn't do anything at all " I say. she nods and gives me a weird hug, trying not to hurt me, along with the wheelchair.

I think I am already half asleep by the time we get to Jace's apartment, all I know is that when I got the I felt myself being lifted then put down into my very comfy bed, at Jace's place. He kisses my forehead, like Riley, then says.

" I love you Talia " I nod and snuggle into my pillow.

**I know guys, I'm sorry I wasn't able to post yesterday, I had a lot of homework and stuff. I am also sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I really wanna thank everyone who take the time to read this story, follow it, and most of all review it :))) Thanks again, I hope you enjoy this chapter I should be posting tomorrow, but again, no promises I LOVE YOU GUYS :) ~ Cam**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know that if I post today that it will be late, because I'm at my dads house right now, and I need my mom to email me a chapter of the story that I wrote on her computer, and she doesn't get home until late. Sooo I'm basically saying that I will try to update tonight, but I most likely won't be able to. I promise on tomorrow thought ! :) Thanks for your reviews ~ Cam**

I wake up to hands in my shoulders, lighter on my bad shoulder,there shaking me awake. I open my eyes and see Jace in front of me.

" Hi " I say stretching my good arm out.

" Hey, baby sister, you were asleep when you got here so I put you in bed, but I figured you would be hungry, and I was wondering if you wanted to go back to training ? " He says. Hmm I am hungry, but I am still so tired.

" Can I have something to eat then decide if I wanna go back to training or not ? " I ask

" Yeah, do you wanna go to the dining hall to eat, or just make something here ? " He asks.

" Here okay ? " I say. He nods and helps me get up off the bed. He picks me up and places me in the wheelchair.

" What'a want kid ? " Jace asks, when were finally out in the living room, the stupid wheelchair kept getting stuck on my door, and things that were on the floor.

" Um, do you have pizza ? Oh and chocolate cake! " I say happily

" Yes, I do actually " He says, he walks into the kitchen, which is very wide and open, so I can see him.

" Hey Jace? What happen to Delaney? I haven't heard you speak about her much, and since you never left my room for 3 day... " I ramble on.

" Uh, I broke up with her, I just wanted to be with you, and she got all mad... So I ended it. " Jace says.

" Jace ! Why, I thought you guys were great for each other ! And it's my fault " I say.

" Talia, stop it is no way shape or form your fault for me breaking up with her. If she got mad cause I thought my sister was dying, and didn't hang out with her enough, then that is her fault " He says.

A few minutes later he comes out with a slice of pizza on one plate and a huge piece of chocolate cake on another. My eyes become huge, and I reach out for the cake plate.

" Uh uh little girl, we are sharing the cake, and you need to eat lunch before dessert " He says

" Okay... " I grab the pizza slice and begin eating it. It is really good. Before I finish the last bite I ask Jace,

" Hey, you want the last bite? You look like your drooling over it ! "

" Yes please ! " He says I pass it over to him and he eats it, we start on the cake and about ten minutes later it is all gone.

" Oh my gosh Jace, that has been like the best lunch I have ever had, where did you get the pizza ? " I ask

" I just got it from the dining hall, but I added a few extra stuff on it, maybe that was what made it look and taste really good " He says. I nod and yawn.

" You wanna go back to sleep " Jace says

" Well, I can tell you I don't really wanna go back to training, but can we watch a movie or something, I'll probably fall asleep watching it anyways. " I ask

" Yeah sure, what do you wanna watch ? "

" Um, how about ' The Spectacular Now ? ' I haven't seen it in a really long time " I say

Jace nods and puts me on the couch, he starts the movie and sits down next to me. I lean on my head on his shoulder and watch the movie for about half an hour before I fall asleep on my big brothers shoulder.

I wake up in Jace's apartment again. Looking around I notice that I'm not in my room, I'm still on the couch, but Jace isn't with me.

" Jace ! Where are you ? "

" Talia? I'm getting out of the shower, one sec. " A voice, Jace, says.

After 3 minutes he comes out with a towel around his waist, and his hair all shaggy.

" Did I ever tell you that if I wasn't your sister that I would like, love you! " I say. He smiles.

" Yeah, I now I'm sexy " He says, I smile and laugh so hard that my shoulder starts to hurt.

" Jace, I can't breathe ! " I say

" Well, please don't stop " He says

" Jace ? Why aren't you at work ? " I just realized he hasn't been for about a week, and since mom and dad are training who is subbing in for them ?

" Oh, mom and dad gave me this week off, so I could help take care of you " He says

" How long was I asleep ? " I ask

" About two hours " He says

" Is training still going on ? I think that I can go " I say

" Yeah, it is, are you sure you wanna go though still ? "  
" Yeah, let's go " He picks me up again, and places me in the stupid chair, maybe I can get out of it soon...

When we get to the training room I hear daddy yelling at someone. Jace pushes me in and I see daddy is yelling at Ethan, then I see Riley on the floor with a bloody nose and he isn't moving

" No, Riley, please ! " I screech out. I crawl out of my wheelchair, but it hurts, so I clench my side. I crawl my way to Riley. I put my ear to his chest, and I hear _Boom boom boom_. Thank god !  
" Riley, can you hear me, please " I lean down to his ear and whisper " I love you too " He twitches a little and I see him smile.

" Riley! Thank god " I say hugging him, I am still clenching my ribs though.

" You never said it back " He says smiling  
" I just did " I say and smile

" Say it again " He says. I lean down to his ear again.

" I love you too! " I say

He looks down at my hands and sees them holding onto my ribs

" Talia, you shouldn't have gotten out of your wheelchair, you could have hurt yourself again " He says, he grabs my side and holds on to it.

" What did Ethan do ? " I say angrily

" I don't know, I was practicing punching, then all I remember is turning around and getting punched in the nose, then in the temple " He says

I feel someone lift me off of Riley. I look up and see daddy, with a worried look on his face, then he looks down at my ribs.

" Talia, are you okay? Do you feel any pain ? " He asks. I nod, but I think he takes it a little to far, thinking that I hurt myself a lot more. He picks me up and starts running to the infirmary.

" Daddy, I'm okay, there is just a little pain " I say.

" No Talia, I don't want anything to happen, even if you feel okay. Lets just make sure that nothing else happened " He says

When we get there daddy puts me down in a chair, and goes up to the front desk. He comes back and sits next to me.

" Alright they said that Lance was free and that he'll be out in about 10 minutes, so what did you do with your brother ? "  
" Um I slept for I don't really know how long, then Jace woke me up and we had pizza and cake, the watched a movie, but I fell asleep. Then I woke up about two hours later, and I asked Jace if I could go watch training. What happened with Riley and Ethan anyways ? "  
" I heard a punch and I turned around, I saw Riley on the ground with a bloody nose and Ethan right next to him, with his hand in a fist. Then I started yelling at him, and you and Jace walked in. " He says

A few minutes later Lance walks in and calls us.

" Eaton " I try to get up and I succeed I hurts, but not very much. Daddy looks back at me and shakes his head smiling.

" You know you are just as stubborn, as your mother " He says. I nod and smile, and hold his hand.

We follow Lance into a room with a desk, a few chairs, and a bed. Daddy picks me up and places me on the bed. Lance rolls over on his roll-y chair towards me.

" Hello, Eaton family, what brings you here " Lance asks

" Talia, kinda fell out of her chair, and she said she was in pain, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright, and I figured that this could also be a follow up " Daddy says.

" Alright sure, we can do that " Lance says he rolls over to my bad shoulder side. He tells me to take me shirt off, I do and he places his hands a certain way on it. I flinch and he nods. He does a little more feeling around my shoulder then backs away from me.

" Her shoulder of course is still sore, and not really in good condition, but with the surgery she's having it will fix it " He moves back to me again, but this time places his hands on my left rib cage. I flinch again, but he continues, he does the same with the other side.

" Her ribs are still healing, you should be back to normal within a week, I am gonna go head and give you the ok for walking now without the wheelchair " He say.

" Okay thank you " Daddy says

" Just remember Talia, don't do anything too strenuous, just take it easy " Lance says and I nod. Daddy and I walk out of the infirmary heading toward the training room.

**Hey guys ! So I did get to update today, and tomorrow is Friday ! YAY, the only bad thing about it is that I have school Monday, and it's my last day of school, don't ask, why it ends on a Monday because it makes me mad lol. Okay, anyway thank you so much for all your reviews ! Have an awesome day ~ Cam **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update this weekend, I was at my dad's house, and couldn't get a hold of my mom. So long story short, I wasn't able to finish, then post it. I'll see you guys at the bottom of the page :) Sorry I'm not Veronica Roth, I am Cam :) **

When we get there I see Riley punching and kicking a punching bag. Daddy goes over to mommy and they continue watching other initiates. I walk up to Riley, he doesn't notice, and whisper,

" Panyscake " He stiffens then turns around to face me

" Please, do not become my dad with the panyscake thing, that is all I hear coming out of his mouth, oh by the way hello beautiful " He says smiling, he leans over and kisses me. I haven't felt my lips against his in such a long time, and it seems like such a long time ago. I loop my arms around his neck. I feel his tongue on the bottom of my lip asking for entrance I open my mouth for him, and we fight for dominance he wins.

" Hey ! Get a room ! " someone says. I unhook from Riley and look at who it came from, I see Daniel smirking next to Lexus.

" Shut it " I say, I turn back to Riley.

" So I guess you don't have to use a wheelchair anymore? " Riley asks

" Nope " I say popping the p. I feel as though I'm being watched, from behind.

" Is he behind me ? " I ask Riley. He nods and I turn around.

" Ethan listen, you know I hate you, and I have no idea if you hate me cause I have done nothing bad to you. I just want to let you know that just because I've made you mad does not mean that you can go around hurting people I love " I say

" I have't hurt any of your family " He says

" I consider Riley one of the people I love " I say. Ethan stiffens.

" You love that ? " He says pointing to Riley. I stand in front of Riley and nod.

" Ethan, I still don't really know why you did what you did and why you keep trying to hurt me... I really want you to know that I found you with Emily, and Riley was there when you weren't. Okay I get it Emily may have made you kiss her or something, but if she did, you wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble just to hurt me, and Riley. Don't ever touch me, or the people I love ever again, if you break this rule, you will be sorry " I say

" Whatever Talia, I am in no way afraid of you, I've already proven to you that I can beat you in a fight " He says. I shiver thinking back to that night.

" Ethan you know better than I do that, that was an unfair fight " I say I walk away towards the corner of the room, Riley following right behind me.

I sit down in the corner and pull my legs up to my chest and hug them. Riley sits beside me and pulls me against his chest. I look up at him and see his eyes.

" I love your eyes Ri " I say still looking at him.

" I love yours " He say smiling, still looking down at me.

" Initiates, you may leave for the day,tomorrow we start fear simulations, we will see you then !" Daddy says

Everyone leaves and Riley pulls me up. My shoulder still hurts, but I think it'll go away soon. Riley and I make our way down to the dining hall, hand in hand. When we get there we go get our food, and we sit down at a table with Melissa, Lexus and Daniel, I don't see Ethan anywhere.

" So Talia, you uh, have something you wanna tell us ? " Melissa say eyeing Riley.

" Oh, well guys this is Riley, and me and him are dating. Um we have been for about... " I look at Riley " Maybe 5 days ? " I say unsure. " Anyways Riley is the son of Uriah and Marlene "

They all nod and begin eating. I look at the door way and see Ethan walk in, I look away and Riley puts his hand on my thigh I look at him and smile.

Ethan ends up sitting down at our table and just eating, when he is done he gets up and leaves walking down the hall. Riley and I soon finish as well. I look around and I don't see Jace, or mommy and daddy.

" Riley, I'm kinda tired, can you take me too my parents apartment ? "  
" Of course Talia, let me just go say hi to my parents real quick ? " He asks and I nod my head. He grabs my hand and leads us over to the table mom and dad usually sit at. I see Uncle Uriah get up along with Aunt Marlene. Uncle Uriah and Aunt Marlene each hug Riley.

" Mom, dad I'd like to introduce you to Talia Eaton, my girlfriend " Riley says.

" Ri, we already know Talia, but thank you for introducing her to us " Aunt Marlene say. She opens her arms and I run into them.

" Hi Aunt Marlene " I say

" Hi baby, listen, your parents were so worried about you did you know that ? And you didn't here it from me but, Riley was too " She says and I smile. She lets go of me and I turn to Uncle Uriah.

" Hi Uncle Panyscake " I say.

" Talia, that is my thing but I let you use it just once " He smiles and opens his arms like Aunt Marlene did. I hug him, then release and go back over to Riley and take his hand.

" You ready to go? " He whispers in my ear. I nod and we make our way out of the dining hall and towards the living units. When we get there I kiss Riley goodnight and hug him lightly. I knock on the door and daddy opens it. Riley leaves and I walk into the apartment.

" Hi daddy, I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep, is that okay ? " I ask

" Of course baby girl, your mom was tired too so she is in bed reading, do you need help with getting into your clothes ? " He says. Yes I do, but I am Dauntless I need to do things myself.

" No, but thank you, I love you " I say hugging him.

" I love you too Talia so much " He says hugging back. I walk to my room and get out a big T-shirt and some back sweatpants. I try my best to put on my shirt lightly, trying not to hurt my shoulder, but it doesn't work. Oh well. I get into bed and think about my day again. I got to kiss Riley again. I smile and am drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Yeah ! Chapter 9 ! Once again I am sorry for not being able to update you guys over the weekend. Anyways thank you soooo much for all the reviews and support, I love that you guys love my story, and that you think Ethan is such a bastard :P Have an awesome day, my last day of school is tomorrow, so I am excited about that, but yeah. I love you guys ~ Cam, I'm also sorry that this chapter is pretty small, the next chapter will be bigger I promise !**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not Veronica Roth, I'm Cam.**

My alarm clock wakes me up this morning, I guess I turned it on before I sent to sleep, even though I don't remember it. I get out of bed slowly and make my way over to my dresser I grab a comfy t-shirt and black jeans, I set them on my bed and walk into my bathroom that is connected to my room. I turn the shower on and take my clothes off. I get in the shower and let the water consume me. I haven't been able to shower in about 4 days, I probably stink.

After my shower, I lightly dry myself off. I put on my clothes and wrap up my shoulder a little bit. I walk outside of my room and I see Jace sitting on one of the high chairs connected to the island in the kitchen. Dad is next to him looking at mom, who is making breakfast I presume.

" Good morning " I say. Dad turns around and smiles.

" Morning Talia ! " Mom says

I see what she is making now, bacon, I also see a few muffins on some plates. I make my way over to the side of the counter containing the muffins. I reach out for one and grab it. I walk over to dad and Jace and I sit in a chair next to dad.

" So today are fear simulations, that means I can participate right ? " I say smiling, lifting up my eyebrows.

" I suppose so " Dad says smiling.

" Thank you ! " I say

" I'm gonna go to the dining hall to meet Riley, see you later Jace, and see you in a few minutes mom and dad " I say walking towards the door.

" Alright bye ! " I hear someone shout, but I can't match it to anyone.

I make my way down the hall, occasionally passing by people, and saying ' Hello ' I finally get to the dining room and see everyone sitting at normal seats. I walk to my table and spot Riley. I see him in the light and it makes his golden brown hair shine, and his blue eyes sparkle. I looks up and see me he smiles from ear to ear. He gets up and wraps his arms around my body, I hug him back.

" Hi " He says

" Why hello, how are you doing this fine morning " I say

" Better now that I am looking at a beautiful girl " He says and he smiles.

" What? " I act surprised " I'm gonna have to go tell her to keep her eyes off of my man " I say

" I don't think that'll be very necessary " He says. He leans in to where his lips are inches away from mine. I lean closer and are lips are against each other. I love the way his lips feel on mine. I feel like I can do anything, electricity bolting through me, making me want to lose myself into him. I pull back and smile.

Riley finishes eating his breakfast and we head to the simulation room. We walk in and I see that a few other intiates are in there as well. There is a white board in the corner of the room names are on it. I get up from my chair and walk over to it. They are the rankings.

1. Riley

2. Ethan

3. Ryan

4. Daniel

5. Jacob

6. Lexus

7. Melissa

8. Gillian

9. Chase

10. Talia

11. Hayes

12. Leah

13. Mason

14. Avery

15. Emily

16. Katlyn

17. Brendon

Katlyn and Brendon are going to be factionless. I am disappointed with my score.

" Talia, you cannot be mad about your ranking, you would have gotten much better if that bastard hadn't attacked you " Riley says putting his arm around my waist.

" I know, I'm just mad that I let it go how far it did " I say looking at my feet.

" I know, you will be great though, in these two stages " He says

" I'm proud of you, first is great " I say. He smiles and nods.

Eventually everyone is in the room just sitting in chairs waiting for mom and dad. Ethan is sitting diagonal to me, next to Melissa. Gillian is sitting next to me, and Lexus and Daniel are sitting across from Riley.

Mom and dad come in and tell us that they will be calling us in randomly, and to be prepared.

" Avery " Mom says. Avery gets up and walks into the room with mom and dad

After about 30 minutes, and about 5 people that have been in and out, including Riley, he came out looking sad and scared he said he was fine, but I don't believe him, dad comes out and calls me.

" Talia come on "

I get up and walk into the room, in there is a chair that looks like one you would find in a dentist. Mom is sitting in a chair in front of a computer.

" Hi honey " She says

" Hi " I say

I sit down in the chair and put my head back. Dad goes over to the counter and picks up a black box, he brings it over to the desk that the computer is sitting on and opens it. He picks up what is inside and I see that it is a needle.

" Talia, to get out of this you will need to calm down your heart rate, try to calm yourself completely down " He says

" Okay " I say. He sticks the needle in and I flinch slightly I feel my vision cloud up a bit

" Be brave " I hear. I close my eyes

When I open them again I'm not in the room with mom and dad anymore, I'm not even sure if I am in the Dauntless compound at all. I look around and realize I am on top of a room, I look over the edge and freeze. I am at least 100 stories up from the ground. _Heights_. I step back from the edge and remember dad's words. " Calm down your heart rate " There is no way I can calm my heart right now, there is one though. I back up even more and begin sprinting, I jump off the edge. I feel my stomach sink, right before I hit the ground I wake up back in the simulation room with mom and dad.

" Heights " Mom says laughing

" Yeah ? Why are you laughing ? " I ask her

" Heights is one of my fears " Dad speaks up. _Oh._

" Talia what was your results for your aptitude test ? " Mom asks, she has stopped laughing and has a serious look on her face.

" Dauntless " I say. I can trust my parents, they won't hurt me

" And... ? " Dad says

" And Abnegation " I say. They look shocked. It seems like they have stiffened as well. Mom looks at dad then back at me.

" Alright, we will protect you, we won't let anyone hurt you " She says

" Why were you surprised ? " I ask

" I don't know it's just, you know we both came from there, and... " Dad says

" We don't like living in the past, we like it here, in the future " Mom says eyeing dad.

" Okay, well I'll see you guys later bye ! " I say. They both nod and I walk out of the room with dad.

" Ethan " He calls Ethan gets up and pushes his shoulder against mine, my good shoulder. I walk away heading down the hall towards the dorms.

**Hi guys ! I'm sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, it was my last day of being a 7th grader, so I was kind of busy. Anyways thank you fro all your reviews and favs/follows. I also wanted to say something about a review, I did not think that I had very good grammar I do try on this and I guess it works because it says that she thinks I have good grammar :)) Lol idk anyway today was the first day of summer, and it was fun! I will see you guys later have an awesome evening ! ~ Cam **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry, I am not Veronica Roth :( :)**

When I get to the dorm I spot Riley sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. I go over and sit next to him.

" Ri, I now that something is wrong, just tell me " I say

" Talia my fear simulation was just stressful, it was hard, but I'm okay " He says

I take his hand and I lead him down towards our secret place below the chasm. When we get there I sit down in the corner and Riley sits next to me.

" Riley I know it was hard for you, and I'm sorry, but it was hard for me too... " I say

" I know, I just didn't know that the fear sim would show you your worst fears " He says

I cup his face and kiss him. He kisses me back and after a few minutes he pulls away. He grabs me by the waist amd pulls into his lap.

" I love you Talia, I know that we've only know each other for like a week but, your the love of my life " Riley says kissing my forehead

" I love you too Riley " I say smiling up at him

" Do you wanna tell me what was in your simulation ? " I ask him, and he nods.

" Uh well I had to watch my family jump off the chasm, and you were the last one. I couldn't stop you " He says. One of his worst fear is losing me ? Wow.

" I'll never leave you " I say

" I know " He says

" Lets go to lunch " I say

We get into the lunch room and it seems a lot louder than normal I see some people sitting at our normal table. When I look at mom and dad's usual table it's empty, they shouldn't be in the simulation room still. I also look on the stage, no one is there.

" Riley ? " I say

" Yeah ? " He says. We walk over to our table and sit down.

" Why is everyone so loud, and I don't see my parents " I say

" There might be a fight our something happening, maybe that's why there so loud, but I don't know where your parents are " I say. I start to get worried cause I don't see Jace either, Riley puts his arm around my waist.

" I'm sure there fine Tal " Riley says

I nod and after about 20 minutes I still don't see mom, dad, or Jace.

" Riley I'm going to go find them " I say

" If you go I'm going " He say

" No Ri, I'm gonna be fine, just if I don't come back after half an hour you can come and find me " I say getting up.

" Okay, but please be careful, I love you " He say

" I love you too " I say.

I figure that I should go to the training room first, then simulation room, then just where my feet take me.

When I get to the training room I hear some knives being thrown, I get in and see the person throwing is Ethan, I don't see anyone else in there so I quietly walk out, heading towards the sim. room. No one is in the waiting room, so that means that either they are on the last one, or no one is in there. I open the door and no one is in there, I was right, but now... Where is everyone.

" Mommy ! Daddy ! Jace !? " I shout. No reply.

I head towards the apartment now, but before I get there I am met with a familiar face, Marcus. I try to pass by him, but he grabs my bad arm.

" You never answered my question at the Choosing Ceremony " He say

" Why do you wanna know who my parent and I are ? " I spit out

" Because I deserve to know " He says gripping my hand tighter, pulling down on my shoulder

" Please let go of me, your hurting my shoulder " I say

He pulls down on my shoulder more and I scream out in pain.

" Please ! My shoulder is hurt right now, just tell me why you need to know who my parents are " I say, I start crying and I sink down to the ground.

" God you are a little cry baby, I barley even pulled your shoulder down. Oh and I am Tobias Eaton's father, I wanted to know if you were there daughter because I did not know Tris had kids with my son. Tobias needs to be punished if he has. " Marcus says

" No " I lie " I don't know a Tobias Eaton " I say

" Your lying! Your last name is Eaton, and you are most certainly not Tris! " He says gripping my shoulder again. I scream out in pain again.

" Daddy ! " I scream

" Shut your damn mouth " He says. I look to my left and see someone walking down the hall, actually three. Two men who look about the same height, then I smaller woman. My family.

" Daddy " I scream again. I see all of them start to run towards us.

" Talia ! " Jace yells. Marcus turns back to me.

" So you are my granddaughter " Marcus says and scolds me.

Daddy comes up behind Marcus and punches him in the jaw, along with mom. Jace comes over to me. I shut my eyes tight.

" Hey Talia, can you hear me ? " Jace asks. I nod.

" He pulled my shoulder down, bad one " I say and open my eyes

" Okay, do you need to go to the infirmary ? " He asks

" No, but can you take me to mom and dad's apartment " I ask. He nods and picks me up.

I see Marcus on the floor unconscious, and daddy still kicking him and moms trying to calm him down.

" Daddy! I'm okay my shoulder just hurts a bit " I say. That seems to snap him out of it, he comes over and rubs my forehead.

" What did he do " He asks

" He just pulled my shoulder and pushed it " I say, I move my head into Jace's chest hearing his heart beat.

" Jace take her back to our apartment, and fix her up if needed " Mommy says

" We will be disposing this bastard where he belongs " Daddy says

" Okay " Jace says. He starts moving down the hall.

" So I guess you met good'oll grandpa " He says

I laugh " Yeah... "

" Tal, you can go to sleep, I don't care " He says. That is all I need, the last thing I remember is being lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.

I wake up and feel a hand gripping mine again. I open my eyes and am met with my favorite pair.  
" Hi Ri " I say  
He smiles immediate and hugs me.  
" Talia, we gotta stop meeting like this " He says still smiling  
" Haha your so funny Riley... I would like to stop meeting like this too " I say  
He nods.  
" Where is everyone ? " I ask  
" Outside, it is still lunch time, you have only been asleep for about half an hour, and training is in about 15 " He says. Oh. I thought I slept for like 5 hours.  
" Do you wanna go ? "  
Yes " I blurt out.  
He laughs and helps me up. We walk out into the living room and I see mom and dad talking to each other, while again Jace is looking though our cabniets for food.  
" Jesus Jace, you would think that you have food at your apartment ? " I say sitting down next to the island.  
" Morning to you too Talia " Jace says. Mom gets up and goes next to me and pulls me into a hug.  
" Hi mommy " I say  
" Hi baby " She says. She pulls away and looks at me.  
" What did Marcus tell you ? " She asks  
" He said that he wanted to know if I was your daughter, because of our last name. I said no and he called me and liar, then asked me if I knew knew Tobias Eaton because he did not know you had kids together. He said that if you guys did have kids that Tobias needs to be punished. Daddy I am so sorry I didn't know... " I say  
" Talia don't ! This is not your fault, I'm sorry we didn't tell you about him " Dad says getting up from the couch and walking over to us. He pulls me into an embrace and I put my arms around him.  
" Okay lets forget this every happen, no more mushy stuff, we have training to do ! " I say  
" Yes " Everyone shouts, and with that we head towards the simulation room.

**I'm back ! Yeah ! I feel like I haven't updated in a long time, but here we go :) I don't really know what else to say except, thank you for all the reviews, and favorites and everything ! I love you guys so much ;) ~ Cam**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone ! I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does, but I am Cam :)**

I sit next to Riley and take his hand in mine.

" Avery " Dad calls.

Avery gets up and walks into the room and after about 5 minutes dad comes back out and calls Riley. He gets up and smiles down at me, then walks to the room.

Riley comes out 10 minutes later looking pretty contained with himself, he even grabs my hand and sits next to me.

" Ri ? You okay ? " I ask

" Yeah I'm great babe, my fear wasn't very bad, it was just fear of embarrassment, basically I was being laughed at. It wasn't that bad " He says

" Leah " Dad calls

I smile at Riley and squeeze his hand. About half an hour later, I know I am up next, but Melissa is still in there, I know her worst fear though. Blood and snakes terrify her. The door opens and and she comes out, her eyes wide and she keeps looking at her arms. She also keep rubbing her arms, like she is trying to get something off of them. She had snakes, I can tell. She walks out of the room, still rubbing fake snakes off her arm.

" Talia " Mom calls out. I leave Riley still sitting in the chair and walk into the room. Dad is sitting in front of the computer, he looks like he is watching something. I go over to the chair and sit down. Mom comes over with the needle.

" What is wrong with him ? " I ask.

" He is deleting some footage, Melissa is divergent " She says. I always figured she was, I mean we have been best friends since like birth, and I can tell that she would fit in with the Erudite. Mom smiles at me and sticks the needle in my neck.

" Be brave " She whispers

I step into darkness and let it consume me. I open my eyes and see that I am in in my room at Jaces' apartment. I walk around the door, but all the doors are locked, suddenly someone walks in the room, I can't see who it is. I back up until I hit my bathroom door.

" Talia, I told you that you should forgive me " I recognize the voice as Ethan, I didn't think that I was that afraid of Ethan.

" Ethan what are you doing ? " I ask

" I told you that you should forgive me, then we could do this " Ethan grabs my waist and and kisses my lips, they are rough and dry. He moves them down to my neck and I feel his hand ride up my shirt, is he trying to... Have sex with me ? He kisses down my collarbone, and I try to push his hands away. His hand grabs my bra, trying to unclasp it.

" Ethan stop, I'm not having sex with you ! " Ethan disappears and I wake up back in the simulation room.

This time dad is laughing while mom is just staring at me, a smile creeping onto her face.

" Intimacy ? " I say. Mom smiles and nods.

" Your mothers " Dad says. Oh, that makes since.

" Mom got over though I guess " I say raising and eyebrow at dad, smiling. He laughs and mom just glares at him. I get up and walk out of the room, I see Riley sitting down in the same chair that I left him in.

" Hey, Jacob and Daniel are having a party in a few hours, do you wanna go to it ? "

" Yeah sure ! " I say.

~~~~~~Party Time~~~~~~~

Me and Riley walk hand and hand down to Daniels' parent's apartment, I guess that they are on a business trip to another faction. After all the fear simulations were over me and Melissa went shopping for a little bit, we both got a dress and some makeup. Tomorrow is a free day, no training, you can basically do whatever you want to do. We arrive at the correct door and Riley knocks, Jacob answers the door.

" He guys " He slurs. Jacob and Daniel are brothers, but not twins, I think Jacob is 10 months older than Daniel. Jacob moves out of the way and me and Riley step in. Riley looks nice, wearing a black dress shirt, and some black slacks, the shirt makes his beautiful eyes stand out. I find Melissa sitting next to Lexus, and Daniel. I think something is going on between them two ( Lexus and Daniel )

" Hi, what are you guys up to ? " I ask, standing in front of them.

" Oh nothing, just waiting until about 10:00, so we can play Dauntless or Candor " Daniel says.

I look behind me and spot a clock, it reads 9:45, 15 minutes left.

" Hey, you wanna go dance ? " Riley asks in my ear, his breathing makes my spine stiffen.

" Yes " I say. He grabs my other wrist and takes me to the other side of the room where everyone else is dancing. When we get there he puts his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck.

" Your beautiful " He says. I smile and we start slow dancing around other people.

" Well your handsome " I say. He smiles like I did and kisses my forehead.

" Attention ! Everyone who is not one of my close friends needs to get out ! Oh wait, please ! " Jacob shouts over the music. I guess that he decided that he wanted to start early. Once everyone is out of the room except for most of the initiates. We all sit in a circle in the living room and I get a better look at who all is here. I see Gillian, Avery, Ryan, Melissa, Ethan, Lexus, Daniel, Leah, Chase, and Mason. Then I see a few other people that I recognize as some of Jacobs friends, Dylan, Jonah, Emily and Samantha.

" Alright so, we are playing Dauntless or Candor, if you do not except a dare, you must take off a piece of clothing, socks and shoes don't count, same goes if you do not want to answer a question" Jacob says smiling.

" Alright who shall begin ? " Daniel says

" MEEE " Chase screams, he is really loud.

" Okay... Gillian Candor or Dauntless ? "

" Uh Candor " She says

" Who do you like ? " He asks

" You " She says quietly

" What ? " Chase says

" You ! " Gillian shouts, then she looks down at her feet. Chase gets the biggest smile on his face.

" Will you go out with me ? " Chase asks. Gillian looks up at Chase and smiles just as big as Chase.

" Yes ! " She gets up and sits next to him.

" Okay " Gillian looks around the room and her eyes stop on me. Uh Oh.

" Talia Candor or Dauntless? "

" Dauntless " I say

" I dare you to go to the pit and scream ' Jace, your unicorn has been stolen ' " She says. Oh my god Jace would kill me if I did that, but who cares.

" Okay people who want to come along, feel free " I say I get up with Riley. Melissa and Gillian follow. We get to the pit and I see Jace talking to my parents, oh even better !

" Alright you guys ready ? " I ask, they all nod.

I step out into the open pit and scream as loud as I can " Attention! Jace Eaton! Your unicorn has been stolen ! " I see Jace look my way and his face is so shocked he starts making his way over to us, but before he can we start running.

" Oh Talia, your going to get it ! Just wait ! " He screams behind us. We get to the apartment and walk in all of us panting, from running. We all walk back to the circle and sit down in our original spots.

" Why are you guys out of breath ? " Avery asks

" We...Had...To...Run from him " I say winded. Riley pulls me into his lap and I snuggle into his chest, everyone starts laughing.

" Okay, Lexus Candor or Dauntless " I ask. It doesn't matter what she picks, I have the perfect question.

" Dauntless " She says

" I dare you to tell us what is going on between you and Daniel " I say

Lexus and Daniel both blush, and she looks at him.

" Well Daniel asked me out, and I said yes " She says smiling, and turning back to her normal skin color.

" Alright Ethan Candor or Dauntless ? " She asks

" Candor " He says

" Who do you like ? " She asks. Ethan gets up and rips his shirt off. Hmm...

" Talia Candor or Dauntless " He asks. He doesn't even look at me, like he isn't talking to me.

" Candor " I say

" Do you miss me " He smirks

" No " I say. I feel Riley tighten his grip on my waist.

" Leah Dauntless or Candor " I ask

" Dauntless "

" I dare you to go up to a leader, but not one of my family members, and tell them that you want to get married to them " I say

" Okay, but which one there are only 5 leaders and 3 of them are your family " She says

" Do Zeke, he'll just laugh about it, my uncle can laugh at anything, and everything. I'm surprised that he even got the job " Riley says.

" Alright " Leah says. She gets up and Ryan follows her, after about five minutes they come back and both of them are in hysterics. Eventually every starts laughing at them, and the story. This should be a fun game.

**Chapter 12 :) So I have figured out that my schedule is pretty much going to be every other day, unless something happens that I won't be able to. Anyways I told my best friend about this, and she has read the 3 books, so she decided to read it. She said she really liked it and that it was really good, she also kinda expressed how she felt about it in the reviews lol, she is 3Melissa. I made her account and her username was supposed to be 3Melissa, but it didn't come out, oh well. So Melissa (I couldn't really think of names in the story, so yes the Melissa in the based off of my best friend Melissa :) ) was at my house Friday night, when I was writing a little bit and I decided to do her little like fear sim. And blood and snakes does actually terrify her :) Okay so this is a big ramble fest, but oh well. Thank you for all your reviews and favs ! It means a lot. Oh and yes I was only in 7th grade, thank you for your complement on my writing :) HAVE AN AMAZING DAY ! ~ Cam **

Hi Melissa... :) Lol...


	13. Chapter 13

**I am not Veronica Roth, I am Cam, so I do not own anything. :) Sorry if my spelling or grammar is messed up.**

" Hey guys, I'm going to go tell my parents that I'm staying the night here, I will be right back " I say. They all nod and I get up, with Riley. We go to our apartment and I knock.

" Mom, dad it's me, can you open up ? " I say

" Coming " Someone says. The door opens and dad steps out.

" Hi dad " I say

" Hey, are you okay ? " He asks

" Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna spend the night at Daniels apartment, with some friends "

" Okay that's fine, just be careful, I love you " He says

" Thanks, I love you too " I say, and hug him. We walk back to the apartment and sit down in the circle.

About 2 hours later Everyone has there shirts and pants off except for me, Melissa and Gillian. Riley is just in his underwear, and I'm in my pants, and of course bra. Melissa and Gillian are the same. Mason keeps staring at Melissa like he really likes her.

" Mason Candor or Dauntless " I ask, not caring who I interrupt

" Dauntless "

" I dare you to ask out the person you like "

" Um okay, Melissa do you wanna go out with me " He ask

" Yes ! " She smiles from ear to ear. I knew it !

" Okay guys, lets end the game, we can all sleep here if you want. Lexus and I will go in my room, Jacob you take you ever it is that you want to. Um, Riley and Talia you can go to the guest bedroom. Melissa and Mason, you guys okay with the couch ? " Daniel says

" Yeah that is fine " She says

" Okay, and everyone else, sorry, but there isn't enough room for you here. Please leave. " Everyone that wasn't offered a room got up, and got dressed, then left.

" Melissa, there should be some blankets in the closet over there " Daniel says pointing to a closet in the corner.

" Alright " She says. Riley picks up my hand and drags me to the guest bedroom.

" Come on Talia, I'm sure your tired " He says.

We walk into the room and I go over to the right side and begin undoing the covers. Riley takes his dress shirt, and pants off, so that he is only in his boxers. We both go under the covers he pulls me into his arms.

" I love you, goodnight Talia " Riley says.

" I love you too Ri, night " I say, and with that we both fall into a peaceful sleep.

I wake up, still in Rileys' arms and I smile. I look up and see his eyes are open.

" Morning beautiful " He says

" Morning " I say putting my head into his naked chest.

" I like waking up with you in my arms " He says

" Mmh " I say, but it gets muffled by his chest covering my mouth. I pull away from him.

" Come on, lets go back to the dorm, I have to shower " I say. I get out of the bed, and walk to the door. I look back at him, he has one of his arms behind his head, making his arm muscles flex and he is smiling at me.

" Well are you coming ? " I say

" Yeah, I'll meet you there, I have to get dressed " He says

" Okay " I say. I walk out of the door and see Melissa and Mason making out.

" My room will be empty in about 5 minutes " I say. Melissa turns around, her red-orange hair falling in front of her face and her red freckles blending in with her, now blushing face. I smile.

" Sorry " She says.

" It's fine Lissa " I say. I walk out of Daniels' apartment and head down to the dorm. When I get there I see Hayes sleeping still. I walk over to my bed and get out a pair of clothes. I walk to the showers, put my clothes down, and undress, then get in the warm shower. I haven't showered in a long time, so it feels really good.

I get out of the shower, put my clothes on and brush my hair. I walk back to my bed and sit down on it, when I am done brushing my hair, I start a french braid. I see Riley walk into the room and smile at me.

" Hi babe " He says

" Babe ? " I say

" Figure I would try it ? "

I finish my french braid and grab his hand and drag him off my bed.

" How is your shoulder " He asks

" I honestly forgot about it, feels normal. Unless I use it, or like something happens. " I say

" Come on babe " I say laughing

" Oh no you did not just call me babe, babe " He says, I just shake my head.

We walk down to the dining room and find our normal spots.

" Hey guys " I say, I notice that Mason is sitting next to Melissa, instead of where he normally sits.

" Hi " Everyone says

" So, today is visiting day... and we don't have to do any training. What do you guys want to do ? " Jacob asks

I shrug and I feel Riley do the same.

We could go zip lining " Chase says. I stiffen. Heights. Riley looks at me with a confused face. He grabs my waist and doesn't let go.

" Heights " I say quietly. He nods and pulls me into his lap

" We do not have to go, we can just wonder around the compound.. Hang out with my siblings or yours ? " He asks

" Yeah that is great " I say

He kisses my head, and food comes out. I get off of Riley's lap and back on the table. Oh yummy, eggs and bacon. I dig in, I didn't realize that I was this hungry, but I guess I am.

" Whoa there champ, calm it down " Melissa says

" Sorry I'm really hungry " I say, everyone starts laughing and soon everyone is. After 5 minutes Jace gets on stage.

" Dauntless! " He calls. Everyone quiets down.

" Today is visiting day! Initiates, transfers more specifically, we ask you to not get attached to your parents again. Have a great day! " He says

All the Dauntless pump fists and begin shouting, I love Dauntless.

We all walk to the pit. Riley sees his parents and kisses me goodbye

" I'll see you in a minute " He says

I nod and turn around, I see a bunch of color, I mostly see white, black and blue. I see mom talking to a man in grey, Abnegation. I walk up to her.

" Hi mom " I say. She looks at me smiles, and hugs me. The man looks at me skeptically.

" Hello " I say, turning to the man.

" Why hello, may I ask your name ? You look just like my daughter, and you also have her husbands eyes " He says

" Dad, this my daughter, Talia " She says. He looks at me again with a sad face, but nods.

" I see " He says

" Dad, I'm sorry, I honestly didn't even think about telling you and mom " She says, he nods again. I turn around and see Jace walking over here, I notice that his blue-grey eyes are sparkling against all the colors. I wonder if Jace knows about moms dad-Grandpa.

" Mom " She looks at me and I nod my head towards the direction. She looks and nods.

" Jace, come here please " She yells across the pit. He looks at us and smiles, mom turns back to grandpa.

" Dad, I also have a son, this is Jace " She says as Jace arrives.

" Well, this has been a big day, where is your husband, Tobias ? " He asks

" His name is Four here, and he is around here some where, probably talking to the parents of initiates " Mom says

" Okay " He says. I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around and see a man dressed in blue, I look up and see my uncle Caleb.

" Uncle Caleb! " I say and run into his chest.

" Hi Talia " He says, I pull away from the embrace and look at mom.

" Mom, Uncle Caleb is here " I say. Mom smiles and they both hug too.  
" Talia, I'll see you later, we have to see Lance, just as a checkup, can you meet us at the apartment at 1 ?" Mom asks. I nod and run off, going to find Riley.

**Hi everyone ! So I'm updating early in the day today because Melissa is making me write, and she is really annoying me, that is also why this chapter is a little smaller. But yeah, thank you for all reveiws and stuff :) I love you guys a lot ! Have an amazing day, and I'll see you Thursday! Or maybe tomorrow, if Melissa makes me write more lol ~ Cam**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Divergent, Sorry :)**

I find Riley back in the cafeteria sitting with his family, next to him is a little girl that looks to be about 4 years old. I walk up to the table and sit on the other side him. He looks at me and smiles. He kisses me and I start to kiss him back when I hear someone whistle and I pull back.

" Hi babe " Riley says still smiling

" The babe thing again ? Really Ri ? " I say

" Yup " He says popping the p.

The little girl who is sitting next to Riley pops her head around Riley and looks at me, she smiles and looks up at Riley, then back at me.

" Hi, I'm Rylin, I four " She says

" Hi Rylin, I am Talia, I am sixteen " I say extending my hand out in front of Riley. She shakes it lightly and smiles again.

" I have 3 broders and 1 shister " She says slurring the S.

" Really? " I say

" Yeah! There is Riley! Abbi! Cody! And Finn! Oh and Rylin! That's me . I four, Cody five and Finn, and Abbi seven. Riley how old are you ? " She says, then looking up at Riley.

" I'm sixteen Rylin, hey do you want to know something about Talia ? " He says

" Yeah! " She says clapping.

" Well, she is really pretty isn't she ? And she is a really good kisser " He says. I slap his arm. "What? I had to be honest anyway, my favorite thing about her is that she loves people for who they are, and she is really nice. She is also my girlfriend " Riley says.

Rylin smiles up at me again the gets off of her seat and walks over to the other side of the table and gets on top of Uncle Uriah's lap.

" Daddy did you know that Riley has a girlfriend ? " She says looking up at him.

" Yes I did know that Rylin " She shakes her head yes and begins eating his food.

" Come on lets go to our secret spot " Riley whispers in ear. I nod and he picks up my hand. We go past the Pit, that is full of people from visiting day stiil, and below the chasm. I go sit in my corner and Riley follows, he pulls me to his lap and I turn around so that I am straddiling his hips .

" Hi " I say smiling

" Hi " He says. He puts on hand on my waist and the other one on my chin. He leans in and kisses me, I kiss back immediately. He puts his tongue on my lip and I open kindly for him. I pull away after a few minutes, because I have to breath. He doesn't stop there he starts kissing down my neck and on my collarbone. I feel his hand go up my shirt a little and I start to freak out a little. I pull back. He looks up at me and his eyes look like they are terrified.

" Talia, I'm sorry, did I hurt you ? " He asks pulling away from me.

I shake my head. " I'm sorry Riley, I just got scared... Um that is kinda one of my fears... Intimacy" I say

" Talia, I am so sorry. I would never make you do something that you didn't want to " He says. I looks down in his lap. I pull his chin up so that he is facing me again.

" Riley, it is fine, I'm sorry. I love you " I say

" You don't have anything to be sorry about, I love you too " He says

" So what do you wanna do? We can just hang out in my parents apartment or yours. Watch a movie ? " I ask

" Yeah, that would be great. Thank you for being you " He pecks my lips and starts getting up. I get up with him and he gets me hand in his.

" Ri, I'm gonna go tell me mom or dad what we are doing " I say

" Alright, do you mind if I come along? " He asks. I shake my head no and we make are way down to the pit. When we get there it is still full of colors.

" Tris Eaton! " I yell, trying to wiggle my way through some people.

" Four Eaton! " I yell again, I try to listen for a response and am kinda surprised when I hear one.

" Yes? " He replys. I look behind me to make sure that Riley is still behind me, and I see him still. So I turn back towards the crowd and yell again.

" Dad, it's Talia, where are you? "

" Talia, I'm in the corner " He yells back. I nod my head and go towards the corner that is closest to me. When I get there I see mom, dad, Jace, newly found grandpa, Uncle Caleb, then another woman who is dressed in grey. I walk over still gripping Riley's hand and say hi.

" Talia, we were gonna go look for you soon, you have an appointment, but I would like to introduce you to my mom, I know you already met my dad " Mom says

" Hello, I'm Talia " I say smiling up at the woman.

" Oh my goodness Tris your children are beautiful " She says.

" Thanks mom, come on Talia, it is almost 1 o'clock " Mom says

" Okay " I say. Mom says by to her parents, and Uncle Caleb.

" Is Everyone coming ? " I ask. Dad nods and we all make are way down to the infirmary wing.

When we get there I sit down in a chair with Riley,mom and Jace, while dad tells the respectionist that we are here and what not.  
Eventually Lance comes out and calls me in. Mom comes with me to the back of the infirmary, then into a bright room. I sit on the bed, Lance sits in his chair, and mom just sits in a chair across from me. Lance gets out this big book of papers and sits it down on the desk and begins writing on it.  
" Okay, how are you lady's doing today ? " He asks. We both respond with either good or fines. He turns his chair around and faces me. " So Talia how's your shoulder feeling ? " He asks  
" Pretty good, it hurts if I move it, and a few days ago someone pulled down on it, that hurt. But other than that it is fine " He rolls around in his chair, closer to me.  
" Can you do me a favor and take off your shirt please " I nod and take off my shirt without using left shoulder, he feels it a little then back away back to his desk.  
" Your shoulder is still a little swolen, but that isn't really a problem. I would like to take a X-Ray to see where were at and to see if we need to move the surgrey up " He says  
I nod along with mom.  
" Tris, would you mind going back to the waiting room, it will only take about 15 minutes " He asks. Mom nods and leaves the room. Lance looks under the caninets for something, then comes back up with a piece of clothing that looks like a sleeveless jacket kind of.  
" Here Talia, can you put this on please, then we will head down to the room " I nod and put the sleeveless jacket on over my bra and bring it down. Lance nods then opens the door for me, I walk out and Lance leads the way, but we are going down the hallway towards the waiting room.

" Uh, Lance? Why are we going to the waiting room? " I ask

" The X-Ray is in another hallway, that is past the waiting room " He says.

We walk into the waiting room and I see everyone is still just sitting in their chairs. Riley has his head in his hands like he is bored or something. I whisper pansycake and his head perks up, he looks at me and his eyes bulge out. I roll my eyes and continue walking down the hall with Lance. We walk into a room that has a metal bed, and a few machines over it, I also see another room connected that has a few computers in it.

" Talia, you can go head and lay down on that table right there. I'll be right back to fix everything up " I nod and walk over to the table. I sit down on it, it's cold, then I lay down where the little pillow is. I wait a few minutes and hear Lance come back in, he comes over and moves the machine so that it is over my shoulder.

" Okay, I will be in the other room, right there. It should be done in about 5 minutes or less "  
" K " I reply. The machines start moving around me and making noises.

Lance comes back when the X-Ray stops moving and tells me that I can go into the waiting room and get everyone. I leave the X-Ray room going down to the waiting room.

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday I was kind of busy with some stuff and wasn't able to write enough for a chapter. So I am here today, I do know that this weekend I will most likely be pretty bored, so I will be able to update tomorrow :) Thanks for everything you guys to have an AMAZING day~ Cam**

And Melissa when you read this text me lol... :)


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Divergent nor am I Veronica Roth, sorry :)**

I realize that I am still wearing the jacket-thing and I roll my eyes again, I get out into the waiting room and go over to everyone.  
" Lance says you can all come back, if you want to " I say. They all nod their head yes and we walk down to the X-Ray room. I pull Riley behind the group and grab his hand.

" Why did your eyes bulge when you saw me " I say laughing. He looks at me and smiles.

" You really wanna know why? Cause I'm a teenage boy and when I see my girlfriend in her bra... I get a little excited " He says laughing. I smack him upside the head and he continues laughing. We get to the room and all walk in. Lance is waiting for us inside next to the computer. Everyone sits down except for me, because he wants to use me as an example I guess.

" Alright so here is her X-Ray " He says pointing to the computer screen. Lance touches my shoulder and I flinch, not expecting it.

" So this right here is the bone that has shattered " He says pointing to both my shoulder and the X-Ray.

Mom and dad nod, and Jace just makes funny faces, along with Riley, to me. I try my best not to laugh, but it's getting hard. Lance continues on, and I don't hear a word he or my parents say because I'm too busy concentrating on not laughing. All I know is that after about 20 minutes mom and dad start getting up. I get up with them but Lance calls me back. He hands me the black shirt that I was wearing before.

" Thanks, I forgot about it " I slip of the jacket and put my shirt back on.

" No, problem " I walk out of the room and run to catch up to everyone.

" Talia, we know you weren't listening because these two goof balls were too busy distracting you. Basically Lance says your shoulder is the same, but we moved the surgery up, just because it wasn't necessary to have it a long time after initiation. So it is the day after the ceremony " Dad fills me in. I nod and step in front of them.

" Can I start sleeping in the dormitory again ? Please, I can move beds closer to Riley, or I'll like scream as loud as I possibly can if something happens. I promise " I say. Mom and dad both look at each other.

" Yes, but be careful " Mom says

" Yes! Thank you! " I say running up and hugging each of them.

" Can we go to your old apartment and watch a movie ? " I ask Riley he nods, I go up and ask dad and he says yes.

Me and Riley walk hand in hand down to his parents apartment. Riley knocks on the door and Rylin opens it.

" Mommy! Riley and his girlfriend are here " She says Riley picks her up and moves her out of the way, we both walk in.

" Mom, dad I'm here with Talia, we are gonna go to my room, and watch a movie " He yells into the kitchen.

" Okay honey " A voice calls out, Aunt Marlene. Riley guides me over to his room and opens the door. His room is black and his bed had a black comforter. He has a few things around it that blend in. I sit in his a comfy chair in front of the T.V

" What movie do you wanna watch? " He asks

" I don't really care, one that I can snuggle up to you " I say smiling. He nods and puts in Top Gun then comes over to me. He sits in a big bean bag chair and pulls me in next to him, so that were laying against each other. He kisses my forehead and the movie starts. About half an hour through the movie I look up at Riley and kiss him, he kisses back and this time I'm the one who puts my tongue over his lip. He opens and we begin to like hardcore make out. 5 minutes pass and he picks me up and I put my legs around his waist he lays me down at the foot of the bed, still not breaking off the kiss. He is kinda on me, but all of his weight isn't on me. I play with the hem of his shirt and I pull it up a little, he backs up and gives me a look.  
" Talia, I don't want to do anything that you are not ready with " I sit up and look at him.

" I know, if I'm scared then I'll tell you. I want to try " I say he nods and goes over to the door and locks it. I smile when he comes back to me, I begin pulling up his shirt again, then bring it over his head. I see all of his abs and perfect body, six-pack and muscles, I look back up to him and press my lips to his. Soon he begins playing with the hem of my shirt and I allow him to carefully pull it off. He looks down at my body and I blush, he mumbles something like ' beautiful ' then starts kissing behind my ear and then below my jaw he goes down a little farther than comes back up to look at me.

" Talia, lets stop please, we can do this later. I don't have any rush to do it. I know you don't really either " I nod and grab his shirt he looks at me funny. I just smile and say

" It smells like you, and it is comfy. Are we gonna finish watching the movie ? " I ask he shakes his head with a smile and walks over to his dresser. I slip the shirt on and go sit on his bed, he comes over to me with a new shirt on and sets me in his lap. We both continue to watch the movie until I slowly fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake up I am still in Riley's room, but he isn't here. I get up and change back into my shirt, then walk outside. I see Riley on the couch with Rylin on his lap, next to them are two twin boys, Cody and Finn, then there is another little girl about 8 years old, Abbi. I walk over behind the couch and whisper in Riley's ear.

" Hi, and why didn't you wake me up " He turns around and I see his bright blue eyes.

" Cause you looked so peaceful, I was going to in about 20 minutes " He says. He picks Rylin up from his lap and puts her where he was sitting. He walks over to me and grabs my hand and leads us to the front door.  
" Where are we going ? " I ask

" Dinner, you've been asleep for like two hours " He says.

" Oh, really ? " I ask and he nods.

We get to the dining hall and Riley goes up to get out food, I go sit down next to Melissa, Mason, Lexus, Daniel, and Ethan.  
" Hi guys " I say

" Hey, where were you guys today, we went zip-lining. Everyone missed you " Jacob says sitting down. Riley soon joins us, sitting down next to me and handing me my tray.

" Thanks Ri, and Jacob, we were kind of busy today " I say looking at Riley.

" Oh did Riley and Talia get it on ? " Daniel says raising and eyebrow and smiling. I blush a deep red and shake my head.

" No, Talia just had a doctor's appointment, then we went to my apartment and hung out with my family " Riley says. I nod my head and begin eating my pizza. After dinner Riley and I just stay in the dining hall talking to everyone else about training and everything else.

Eventually when we are all done talking and laughing, we all go back to the dormitory. I find out that the bed next to Riley is empty so I decide to take that one. Everyone has settled down now and all laying down in bed. He kisses me on the lips and I pull away.

" Goodnight Ri " I say

" Goodnight Talia, I love you " he says

" I love you too " I say.'

I go over to my new bed and lay down. It seems like just minutes before I wake up again to yelling.

**Hi everyone so I got to update on schedule, sorry it is kind of late though. Anyways I wanna tell you how grateful I am for all of your support in this adventure it has been really awesome, and will continue to be! I don't really know what else to say lol :) HAVE AN AMAZING DAY ! I love you guys ~ Cam**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Divergent, nor am I Veronica Roth.**

I sit up in my bed and look over at Riley, he looks like he just got up too.

" Initiates ! Meet us at the train tracks in 10 minutes, if your late consider yourself Factionless " A voice says, it was mom. I gulp at the word Factionless and get out of my bed.

" Come on Riley, get up " I say pulling the covers off of him. He groans, but finds a way to get up. I quickly get dressed and do my hair up in a high ponytail. I look at the time, 2: 07. I'm gonna guess that they got us up at two so that means we only have three minutes to get to the train tracks.

" Riley, we gotta go " I grab his hand and run out of the door, following some other initiates. We all get to the tracks with about one minute to spare. I hear the whistle of the train creep up. I start running with Riley at my side and mom, dad, Nash, and Alexander in front of us, the train whizzes beside us and I jump in. I wince as I land on my shoulder, but get up to find Riley next to me. He smiles.

" That's my girl " he says. I smile, mom and dad calls everyone.

" Tonight we will be playing Capture the Flag, we will be using paintball guns. Teams are Six and Four against myself and Nash. Teams will hide the flag, each team coming up with a plan and delivering it. We play until someone loses and wins " Alexander explains.

" We pick first ?" Nash says. Mom and dad nod.

" Chase " Alexander says

" Talia " I walk over behind mom.

" Hayes " Nash.

" Riley " Dad.

" Ethan " Alexander

" Daniel " Mom.

" Jacob " Nash.

" Melissa " This is going to be fun, Melissa sucks at sports besides shooting. She couldn't catch a ball to save her life.

" Mason " Nash says, looks like some couple rivalry

" Lexus " Dad.

" Avery " I quit paying attention, I just know she went to the other teams side.

" Gillian " Ours.

" Leah " Theirs.

" Ryan " Ours.

" Emily " Theirs.

" Jonah " Ours.

" Alright out team will be jumping off first since Nash and Alexander got to pick first " Dad announces. All of our teammates jump off the train. Everyone starts talking and trying to figure things out.

" Guys! Things aren't just gonna work themselves out while we are all yelling at each other " I shout over everyone.

" Then what should we do ? " Leah asks

" Let's find a place to put our flag " Riley says. Everyone seems to nod and I get an idea. I walk over to mom and dad.

" Are you allowed to put a flag on someone ? " I ask

" I don't really see why not, you would just have to make it obtainable easily. Meaning around your waist, not stuffed in your pants " Mom says. I nod and walk back to the group.

" How about we hide the flag on someone ? Six and Four say it is not breaking the rules " I say

Everyone seems to like this idea cause they all nod.

" You " Melissa says looking at me.

" What do you mean, me ? " I ask

" I mean you should be the person, someone well always be with you to protect you. While all of us can go scout it out and look for their flag " Melissa explains

" I'll stay with her " Gillian says. Riley looks at me and raises his eyebrow.

" I will be fine it's not like anything will happen " I whisper in his ear.

He nods and everyone splits into groups. Everyone leave and it is just mom, dad, Gillian and I left basically just sitting around waiting for the other team to come.

" This is so boring, can't we just go over to the other side, and just be careful " I ask

" I don't know, your decision I guess " Gillian says shrugging. I nod and we begin walking to where our team groups went.

" Is that the flag ? " I ask, I point to a high tower where I see a bright object and people around it.

" I think so, should we go for it ? " Gillian asks. I nod and we begin running, I grab my gun and carry it, pointing in front of me. We get to the tower and walk in a spot Jacob and Mason. I aim for Mason and shoot, it hit his chest. This makes Jacob get on guard he turns around facing us and I aim again. He shots, but misses both of us, Gillian shoots and hits his forehead.

" Good aim " I say

" Thanks " She says back. We walk towards Jacob and Mason, I hear them muttering cuss words and I laugh.

" Shut it Talia " Jacob says

Gillian and I find the staircase and begin climbing, when we finally get to the top I spot 4 people guarding the flag. Hayes, Ethan, Avery, and Emily. I hide behind the wall and get my paintball gun ready.

' You get 2 I get 2 ' I mouth to Gillian she nods and we both walk out shooting whoever we can, I end up shooting Ryan and Ethan, while Gillian got Avery and Hayes. I grab the flag and we both make our way down the stairs. We get to the bottom and find both of our groups there, I hold up the flag.

" We got it ! " I yell. Everyone cheers and runs up to us. I find Riley and he kisses me, I pullback and smile at him.

" So, I guess you got bored ? " He asks, and I just smile and nod.

" Alright initiates good game, now back to the Dauntless compound ! " Mom says

All of our team cheers while the other just sulk on our way back to the train tracks. When we get there we are just in time for the train everyone jumps on and sits down. Riley sits in a corner and I in between his legs, with my head on his chest.

15 minutes later we get back to the dauntless compound and all of the initiates and transfers make our way to our dorms. Everyone seems to be pretty awake still, even though it is like 3:00 in the morning.

" Is everyone else as awake as I am ? " Chase asks everyone nods or says yes.

" I think we should do something, then go to sleep since tomorrow we have the fear simulations then the next day is fear landscapes " Melissa says

" Okay, what do you guys want to do ? " Riley asks

" Dauntless or Candor ?! " Leah shouts

We all sit down in a makeshift circle and it begins. " Okay, it can't be anything like going out of the dorms " I add. Everyone nods.

" Okay I'll start, Ethan Dauntless or Candor " Jonah says

" Dauntless " Ethan says

" I dare you to, let your sister give you a makeover " Jonah says laughing

" Fine, lets go Melissa " He says getting up grabbing her hand.

Five minutes later they both come back and Ethan has concealer, mascara, and lipstick on, it is really funny.

" Yeah, yeah, ha ha ha ha, Gillian " He says

" Candor "

" Why did you transfer from Abnegation "

" Well, I have basically never really wanted to grow up there, it was always really boring. No color, no laughing or smiling. I never really been selfless " She says shrugging. Ethan nods.

" Leah Dauntless or Candor "

" Candor " She says

" What is one of your fears ? " Gillian asks

" Uh... The dark " She says quietly

" What ? " Jacob says

" The dark ! " Leah says

Everyone starts laughing and we continue to play. After 10 minutes me and Riley still haven't gotten picked, now it is just boring. Finally Jacob picks Riley.

" Ri, Dauntless or Candor "

" Dauntless " He says

" I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with... Emily "

Riley doesn't take a second to rip of his shirt, Emily looks disappointed, but I don't care and I don't think Riley does either.

" Talia " Riley says

" Dauntless " I say

" I dare you to go to sleep " He whispers in my ear.

" Yeah, I'm totally tired " I say

Riley gets up and everyone eventually gets up to and we all go to bed. He kisses my forehead and hugs me. We both go to our beds, that are next to each other, and I peacefully go to sleep.

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I didn't get t update yesterday... My brother had his friends over and they were loud and blah blah blah. So I wanted to talk to you guys about reviews, I am not going to be an author that says that I need to get this many reviews in order to post another chapter. I never will be. But I am kinda disapointed that I haven't gotten reviews in the pass few days. The only reason I say this is because I really like knowing that people like my story, so I just wanted to get my opinion out there... HAVE AN AWESOME DAY I love you guys a lot ! ~ Cam **


	17. Chapter 17

I wake up to Riley shaking me.

" Come on babe, we gotta go I'm hungry " He whines. I keep my eyes close and pretend to still be asleep.

" Fine, this will wake you up " He says. He presses his lips to mine and I can't help myself when I kiss him back.

" I knew it " He says.

" Shut up Ri " I say getting up off my comfy bed. I go to the bathroom to brush my hair, then put it in a fishtail. When I get back I see mostly everyone is still sleeping, from being up late last night. I walk over to the foot of my bed and open the chest of clothes.

Both Riley and I walk down to the dining hall hand in hand, we get there and I see all the intiate tables that are usually filled are totally empty except for ours. I see Melissa and Mason sitting down just staring down at their food. I walk over to the buffet style place where you get your food and pick up a biscuit and some bacon. Back at the table Riley sits down next to Mason and I sit across from them.

" Are you guys as tired as us ? " Mason asks

" I'm actually not that tired, I could go back to sleep, but I don't feel tired " I say shrugging, taking a bite of bacon. Everyone nods and Jacob and Daniel sit down.

" There is a party tomorrow my apartment " Jacob says. Daniel punches his arm.

" It's my house to jackass " He says

" Yeah, yeah, yeah little brother " Jacob says back.

" Talia ! " I hear my name being called from behind. I turn around and see Jace waving his arm, I smile and get up, walking over to their table.

I sit down next to dad. " Yes Jace ? " I ask. He high fives me and I give him a questioning look.

" You won capture the flag for your team, good job ! " He says. I shrug.

" All I did was keep the flag on me " I say

" Yeah, but you won! " He says. I nod.

" You okay? " Mom asks.

" Mmh, tired " I say

Everyone nods knowingly at me and I go back to sit next to Melissa. We continue to talk about our fear landscapes being tomorrow and who is not going to make it through initiation and who won't. Once breakfast is over dad tells us to report to the fear simulation room. I get up and dump my tray, me and Riley make our way back to the correct hallways, every once in a while mumbling hi to people that we bump in to.

Once we finally get to the room everyone sits down in different chair and we wait for our names to be called. Dad comes out,

" Avery, Talia your next " he says, I'm not usually behind Avery, I wonder why the order has changed. Avery gets up and walks through the door into the actual room. Fifteen minutes later Avery comes out wide eyed, mom is behind her this time, she gives me and nod and flicks her head towards the room. I get up and walk into the room. Inside dad sits there with a needle in his hand. I sit down in the chair and he comes over. He looks down at me with his dark blue eyes, the same as mine. He moves my hair out of the way and takes the other side of my face in his left palm, he sticks the needle in and pushes down the plunger. He takes a step back.

" Love you, be brave " He says, right before I am taken into darkness.

I wake up and I see that I am in the dining hall, sitting next to mom, dad, and Jace, just like this morning. Dad starts laughing and whispers something in mom's ear she starts laughing as well. Jace gets a weird face then mom leans into him and whispers something into his ear, he starts laughing as well.

" What? What is so funny " I say. They both continue to laugh at whatever is so funny. Suddenly all three of them stop laughing, mom whispers something to dad and he nods seriously. I put my left eyebrow up.

" You aren't allowed to know " Dad says

" Why not? " I ask. He shakes his head and gets up, leaving me with mom and Jace.

" What were you guys talking about? " I ask frustrated

" Nothing, why would we need to tell you! " Jace says. I shrink back.

" Wh-what do you mean, I''m your sister, we tell each other everything " I say, I start crying.

" You are not my sister! I am an only child, plus it would suck if you were my sister. Are you even Dauntless " He shouts. I start sobbing and he gets up like dad did.

" Mom? What's going on? " I say. She gets this look of disgust on her face.

" I am not your mother! You are not my child, I would kill myself before I ever loved you " With that she gets up as well and I'm just sitting there crying, then I realize, this isn't real, it feels real, but it isn't.

When I wake up I am back in the fear landscape room. Mom and dad both have red eyes, I realize that I'm still sobbing. Dad takes me into his arms and carries me over to the wall, I fall into his lap and he just hugs me there. Mom comes over and we all continue to cry and hug each other.

" I would never hate you, I love you so much " Mom says. I nod and dad pulls me closer.

" Come on guys, you need to finish, I'm okay " I say pulling away, they both nod. Dad puts me back on the floor and opens the door.

" Hayes " He says. I know I'm still crying, but I don't care.

" Talia, what happened? " Riley asks standing up, I shake my head and run out the door. I know I shouldn't be this shaken up, and I don't know why I am, but I think I know a way to better myself. I run down a series of hallways until I get to the housing wing. I know on the room C7, the door opens and I fall down hugging him.

" Whoa, hi to you to Talia " Jace says. He pulls back and sees me crying, he gets a sad face and puts my in his lap.  
" Tal, what's wrong " He says

" Fear simulations " I say, he nods and hold me. About 30 mintues later, we have moved to the couch and we are watching a movie, someone knocks on the door. I get up and tell Jace that I'll get it. I open the door and see Riley. His face softens and he pulls me into him.

" Oh my god, I was so worried " He says

" Sorry " I say into his shirt. I pull back and he kisses my forehead.

" Jace, I'm going to go with Riley, I'll see you later " I yell. I hear a ' Okay ' and I take Riley's hand pulling him out of the apartment. He puts his hand around my waist and we start walking towards the dorms.

" So, did you already have yours? " I ask, looking up at him.

" Yeah, I went in after Hayes, your parents seemed to be shaken up " He says, I nod looking down the hallway. We both walk in and I sit down on my bed, he joins me. He kisses my jaw and then my collarbone.

" Riley, I want to get a tattoo " I say, I realize that a lot of my friends have tattoos, I know that Riley has one.

" Why? " He asks

" Because I don't have one, even you have one " I say. He nods. He has a snake around his ear, just like uncle Uriah. He also has a something written next to his heart, I don't know what it says.

" What does the one by your heart say? " I ask. He pulls away and slips off his shirts, I see some letters in cursive. I look closer and see what it says.

" T, forever ? " I mumble. He nods slipping his shirt on again.

" Talia, forever " He says. I smile up at him.

" Then lets go " He says.

**Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews, I am happy :) I now it is late, my time, but I wanted to update. Because I know I am not going to be able to do it tomorrow, because I am flying... Anyways have a great day thank you for everything you do Love You Guys ! HAVE AN AMAZING NIGHT! ~ Cam**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm not veronica Roth, Sorry**

* * *

When we get to the tattoo shop Tori greets us with a hello, while she is working on another costumer. I walk over to the set up that holds all of the designs that you can get. I think that I want to get one that isn't possibly on someone else, one like Riley's, personal. I still don't know exactly what to get, but I think I'll figure it out pretty soon.

" Hey babe, look at this one " Riley says pointing to one. I walk over and see which one he is looking at. He is pointing to an infinity sign. It seems plain, but I think I could get Tori to make it a little more my style. I nod my head at Riley and smile.

" I like it " I say

" You know, I have T forever, you should get R forever " He says smiling a cocky smile.

" If you want me to, then I will Riley " I say, continuing to look at the designs.

" Yes " He says. I nod. After Tori finishes with her costumer she comes over to me.

" Hey Eaton, you getting a tattoo today ? " She asks.

" Yeah, actually two " I say

" Alright tell me, or show me what you would like, and come sit down in the chair " She says. She looks at Riley and smiles.

" Are you a Pedrad ? " She asks and he nods.

" Uriah " She says and again he nods. Riley comes over to me and puts and arm around my waist.

" It's the snake... around your ear " I say. I smile and he says yeah.

" Alright Talia, what would you like ? " Tori asks.

" I want an infinity sign, but on the left loop it says be brave. And on Riley's wishes I would also like ' Riley ' that is it " I say, He looks at me with a confused looks.

" What ? I didn't want R forever I wanted to have your name " He smiles and nods.

" Okay, where do you want them ? " She asks.

" Infinity sign on the right side of my waist, and Riley on my heart, or a little bit above " I say. She nods and points to the chair. I sit down in it and pull up my shirt, Tori gets some paint colors from a cabinet and brings it over to the stand connected to my chair. She shows me the design she has for ' Riley ' and I nod. She puts the tracing paper right above my heart and dabs it with a wet paper towel, she pulls it off revealing the trace for the tattoo.

Twenty minutes later Tori is done with Rileys' name and is know working on the infinity sign. I am happy with where she placed it, it is above my heart enough to show with low cut shirts, but close enough to my heart so that it has the meaning I intended it to. Riley has stayed with me and we just talked about tomorrow with fear landscapes, apartments, and jobs. I think he wants to be a leader-in-training, I don't think that I'm ready for that though. If I am going to become a leader, I would like to wait until I feel comfortable and if the opportunity presents itself, then it does. Tori ends up finishing twenty-five minutes later, she wraps both new tattoos up and I slip my shirt back on.

When me and Riley get back to the not everyone is there, I see Lexus and Melissa talking so I decide to join them. I let go of Riley's hand and walk over to their beds. He walks out of the door, probably going to find the boys.

" Hi " I say sitting next to Melissa

" Hey Talia, so we were wondering... Are you going to move in with Riley? Has he asked you yet? Because Mason hasn't asked me, but I think it is because we kinda just started are relationship, but Daniel asked Lexus " Melissa asks bombarding me with questions. I shake my head no.

" No he hasn't asked me, but we kinda went over it today. Just saying how we hope to get good ones. Anyways Daniel asked you !? " I say turning my head to Lexus. She blushes and nods.

" Yes " She states

" Details ! " Me and Melissa both blurt out.

" Okay, okay so we were just in the training room, I was punching some punching bags and he was doing some knife throwing. He came up to me and asked if he could ask me something... I said yeah. Then he just asked and I said yes " She says.

" Aww " We both say.

" I got a tattoo " I say.

" Really? Of what ! " Lexus demands

" I just got an infinity simple, and on the right loop it says be brave. I also may have gotten Riley's name above my heart... " I say

" Oh my gosh, Lexus! Our little girl is growing up! " Melissa says in a aww voice.

" Shush " I laugh " When is dinner? I'm in the mood for some Dauntless cake " I ask

" We can go now " I nod and we all get up and walk down to the dining hall. Once we get there I see Mason, Jacob, Daniel, Jonah, Chase, Ethan and Riley sitting down at a table. I sit down in between Riley and Daniel. While Lexus sits across from me, next to Daniel and Chase, and Melissa sits next to Ethan and Mason. Jonah and Jacob are on the other side of the table of course with Lexus, Daniel and Chase.

" Hi " Riley says

" Hello Pedrad " I say smirking.

" Really? We're going to play this game Eaton? " He says. I nod my head and take his fork out of his hand and steal a bite of his cake.

" Oh, she did not just steal your cake dude. Bad move Talia " Mason laughs.

" Don't worry, she will regret it. I know a perfect way to just about end her " Riley says mischievously. I shake my head.

" I'm not afraid of you Riley " I say. He mumbles something incoherent.

Everyone finished their dinner and dessert, mostly Dauntless cake and we are back at the dorms getting ready for bed. I sit on my made bed thinking about tomorrow.

" Can we talk ? " Riley brings me out of my thoughts.

" Those three words " I say smirking.

" It's nothing bad, I love you too much to let you go " He says smiling. I nod.

" So, I was thinking... Would you like to move into an apartment together ? " He nervously asks. I smile from ear to ear.

" Yes! Of course, I would love to! " I say. He picks up his head and smiles, he comes up to me and smiles.

" I love you " I say as he hugs me.

" I love you too " He says.

Dad pops his head in and says,

" Lights out initiates " I look at him and he gives me a look like ' You better not be doing anything' I shake my head and lay down in my bed.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated on schedule and that this is a pretty short chapter, I thought it would be longer. I just needed to get this out for you. I really want to update for everyone tomorrow, so look forward to that, hopefully I will be able to. Thanks for you support, all your favs, follows, and reviews it is much appreciated HAVE A GREAT DAY ~ Cam**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Divergent, nor and I Veronica Roth.**

* * *

I wake up a bit earlier than usual, most people are still sleeping, so I decide to get up and take a shower. I get a towel and some clothes from my chest and go into the bathroom, I set my essentials down and strip my clothes, then get into the shower.

After taking about a fifteen minute shower I finally get out and begin brushing my hair, I am kinda running out of idea's of what do to with it when I just decide to try and find and beanie. I look in my chest cause I could have sworn that I brought one with me. I look in Riley's chest and fine one, he'll probably recognize it, but I don't really care. By the time I am done with critiquing my hair some people have woken up and are getting ready. I walk over to Riley's bed and press my mouth to his, he doesn't kiss back until I am about to pull away. He pulls me on top of him, not breaking off the kiss and it is I who finally breaks off the kiss.

"Come on babe I'm hungry" I smirk getting out of his grasp.

"Best way ever, to wake up" He says. I get up and sit on his bed while he gets ready, when he is finally done he walks over to me.

"My beanie makes you look even cuter than you already are" He says grabbing my hand. I shake my head smiling and we walk down to the dining room.

After breakfast every initiate is supposed to immediately report to the fear landscape room, today is the day that decides are fate. All leaders of Dauntless are here, they get to watch our landscapes, unlike the other initiates who just get to see our reactions to them. Dauntless leaders are; Dad, mom, Uncle Zeke, Henry, Conner and Jace. I sit down in a chair next to Riley, he doesn't seem all that nervous, but I am, I have 4 people that I am close to seeing my worst fears and 2 that I barely know. Uncle Zeke comes into the room, it is kind of funny to see him act all serious when he is usually so much fun.

"Listen up! We will be doing Transfers first, it is just easier that way" He says the order for the transfers,

"Avery

Ryan

Chase

Delaney

Joel

Gillian

Harry

James

Leah

Matthew"

Avery gets up and goes into the room with Uncle Zeke. Riley squeezes my hand in reassurance. About 45 minutes later Avery comes out with Uncle Zeke, he calls Ryan up.

About three hours later it is finally Dauntless borns turn to go, I think the fastest person in the Transfers was Gillian and Chase.

"Dauntless born your up now,

"Talia

Ethan

Melissa

Riley

Mason

Lexus

Hayes

Daniel

Jacob

Jonah

Emily"

I give Riley a smile and get up, I walk into the room where Uncle Zeke came out of. I see mom, Jace and Conner sitting, looking at computer screens, I see dad next to a chair with a needle in his hand.

"Good luck Talia" Zeke says, he goes over next to mom and Jace and sits in front of a computer. I sit down in the chair next to dad, he kisses my forehead and brushes my blonde hair out of the way. He puts the needle in, but doesn't push the plunger down.

"Remember, don't try to control, keep your heart rate down. I love you so much" He says, I nod and he pushes it down. I pulls it out of my neck and whispers be brave, I hear it just before I am drifted into darkness.

When I open my eyes again I am in the Dauntless dining area, it looks like there is a celebration going on, I look up at the stage and see a screen, it has names on it, all the names of the initiates. They all have a number by them, there is a red line after the number 15. I search the names and find mine. 15. No, that can't be true I can't become factionless, this isn't fair. I look around and spot mom. I feel two men grab my arms and take me away.

"No! Mommy help me, please" I scream, mom turns around.

"Talia! " She runs up to me, but the guards stop her.

"Please. Don't let them take me mommy " I say. The guards start pulling me again, I squirm, but then I remember. My shoulder isn't hurting, this isn't real I need to calm down my heart. I allow the guards to take me and everything disappears.

I wake up and I see that I am in the dining hall again,except this time I am sitting down next to mom, dad, and Jace, just like this morning. Dad starts laughing and whispers something in mom's ear she starts laughing as well. Jace gets a weird face then mom leans into him and whispers something into his ear, he starts laughing as well.

" What? What is so funny " I say. They both continue to laugh at whatever is so funny. Suddenly all three of them stop laughing, mom whispers something to dad and he nods seriously. I put my left eyebrow up.

" You aren't allowed to know " Dad says

" Why not? " I ask. He shakes his head and gets up, leaving me with mom and Jace.

" What were you guys talking about? " I ask frustrated

" Nothing, why would we need to tell you! " Jace says. I shrink back.

" Wh-what do you mean, I'm your sister, we tell each other everything " I say, I start crying.

" You are not my sister! I am an only child, plus it would suck if you were my sister. Are you even Dauntless " He shouts. I start sobbing and he gets up like dad did.

" Mom? What's going on? " I say. She gets this look of disgust on her face.

" I am not your mother! You are not my child, I would kill myself before I ever loved you " With that she gets up as well and I'm just sitting there crying. This is the fear in my simulation, this isn't real either my parents love my. I stop crying and get up, I walk out of the dining hall.

I open my eyes, that I didn't realize were closed. I am now standing in Abnegation, everyone around me is either in black or blue. I look to my right and I see people in grey laying in the grass. Dead. All Dauntless begins to move, as if on que, everyone starts moving. I move with them, but not fast enough. I somehow am now in the back of pack, Dauntless stops and turns. I see that we are now turned to a group of Abnegation, I see grandma and grandpa. Everyone turns their guns to all the people, I turn to and pull the trigger along with everyone else. Everything disappears.

I step into darkness and let it consume me. I open my eyes and see that I am in in my room at Jaces' apartment. I walk around the door, but all the doors are locked, suddenly someone walks in the room, I can't see who it is. I back up until I hit my bathroom door.  
" Talia, I told you that you should forgive me " I recognize the voice as Ethan, I didn't think that I was that afraid of Ethan.  
" Ethan what are you doing ? " I ask  
" I told you that you should forgive me, then we could do this " Ethan grabs my waist and and kisses my lips, they are rough and dry. He moves them down to my neck and I feel his hand ride up my shirt, is he trying to... Have sex with me ? He kisses down my collarbone, and I try to push his hands away. His hand grabs my bra, trying to unclasp it.  
" Ethan stop, I'm not having sex with you ! " Ethan disappears  
I am up on Hancock building, I see that I am kind of close to the edge, I hear something behind me. I turn around and see Ethan, he starts running towards me, I back up but end up falling off the building. I scream, until the sky turns black.  
Now I am back in the Dauntless compound, next to the chasm. Three people grab me from behind and put a hand over my mouth, they try picking me up from my arms and legs, but I squirm to much. My fear is kidnapping, this is a fear, not real. Not real I need to let them throw me over the chasm. They pick me up and I don't do anything to stop them. Then they throw me, I shut my eyes tight waiting for the impact.  
"Shoot them" I hear I open my eyes and see my family. Mom, dad, Jace and Riley. I look to my left and see a person in black with a gun in her hand and she is handing me one. I take the gun and turn back to mom and dad. Mom nods her head.  
"Talia, do it. I love you, do it" She says. I shake my head.  
"Ms. Eaton, you have 15 seconds" The woman says.  
"No" I say.  
"Talia Eaton, I love you. Do it! " Riley says.  
"15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10" She says. I pull up the gun and close my eyes.  
"9, 8, 7, 6, 5" I pull the trigger. I shoot out of my chair but an arm stops me.  
"It's okay Tal, your out" I open my eyes and see dad. I nod and rub my eyes with my palm. I get up, but mom stops me.  
" Hey, babe you have to stay with us tonight. Your surgery is at 8:00 and you have to get up early, it's just easier this way" I nod.  
I walk out of the room and Riley gets up. "Can you find me when your done?" I ask him  
"Yeah, I love you. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, love you too" I peck his cheek and walk out. I turn down a series of hallways and finally walk into the dorm. I sit on my bed and think about my fears.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, I probably could have if I needed too because I had enough words. Anyways this is a big chapter for everyone! I hope you enjoy it, she did her fear landscape! Next chapter will be the ranks and her surgery. Thank you for your reviews and everything else! HAVE A GREAT DAY~ Cam**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Divergent, nor am I Veronica Roth**

* * *

I have seven fears. Factionless, family hating you, war, intimacy, heights, being thrown into the chasm, and shooting my family. I only have seven, that is pretty good considering dad still has the lowest with four, and mom has six. Facing all your fears can be pretty tiring, I lay down and pull the covers up over my body.  
Riley's POV  
After Talia leaves Ethan gets up and walks into the room with my Uncle. Talia thinks that I'm not nervous, but I can't stop my leg from moving. I only know that she got out within 30 minutes, that is faster than any of the transfers, I think she will get first. My divergence hasn't showed through yet, apparently to Four and Six, they haven't asked about it. I know that my dad is Divergent, he told me right before the aptitude test that he was. Mom isn't, but she knows about him, I told him right when I got home that day, also that I was going to pick Dauntless. He said that I needed to hide it in the fear landscape and simulations, I guess I've done a pretty good job.  
Ethan comes out about 55 minutes later and now it is Melissa's turn, I'm next. All I have thought about is being Divergent and Talia, I love her it almost hurts. I was so worried that when I asked her if we can get an apartment together that she would say no, but she didn't. Her blue eyes and blond hair always get me, the dark blue that she gets from her dad and the blond hair from her dad. Melissa eventually comes out, and Zeke calls me up. I walk through the door and he pats my shoulder. I walk over to the chair and Four comes over.  
"Don't show it Riley, figure out a way to conquer it" He says. He is talking about Divergence, did dad tell him.  
"I know Uriah is, I did his fear landscape too" I nod and he sticks the needle in my neck.  
I open my eyes and I see that I am by the chasm, this is the one where I lose all of the people I love. All of my aunts and uncles go first, just stepping off the railing. Eventually my family steps up, Rylin in front.  
"No! Rylin don't!" She steps off. Abbi, Cody and Finn all go, all while I scream at them. Mom steps up.  
"Mom, please listen to me" She doesn't even acknowledge me before she steps off. Dad steps off right after her and the only person left is Talia, she steps up, and I stand in between the edge and her.  
"You can't leave me, I love you!" I yell at her, she moves to the left and I follow her. She wouldn't leave me, she loves me. I think. This isn't real she does love me. I shut my eyes tight and step away.  
About 4 fears later I get to one that I have been in before. Snakes. My dad has this fear too. I am stuck in the glass box, snakes start poring in and I try pushing them off, stepping on them, what ever I can do to get the off of me. One bites my arm and I scream out in pain, I look at the spot that was bitten and see no marks. That didn't actually happen, this isn't real. I sit down and think about the snakes and them being gone.  
Now I am in the dining hall and everyone seems to be laughing at something. I turn around and everyone is looking at me and pointing, still laughing. I look down and see that I am wearing regular Dauntless clothes, I don't know what is so funny. I've never heard this many people laugh before, my dad always makes people laugh, but I guess I have never been as funny. I'm not funny, not real.  
Now I am in me and Talia's spot, below the chasm, but I'm not alone. I look to the left and see Talia and Ethan, they're making out. I stand up and go next to them.  
"Talia, what are you doing!?" I yell, she continues kissing him. I pull her shoulder back and she looks around, not evening noticing me, then going back to making out. I put my hand on her right shoulder and squeeze, that's her bad one. She should be screaming out in pain, but she isn't. Talia would not do this.  
I have two more fears after that one, I shoot up in my chair and see Four in front of me. He nods his head and says,  
"Good job, your good. By the way she is staying with us tonight, her surgery is scheduled for tomorrow at 8:00 a.m" I nod and walk out of the door with Uncle Zeke behind me.  
"Riley" He calls. I turn around and he high fives me. I run to the dorm and see Talia asleep in her bed. I decide to join her.  
Talia's POV  
I wake up to warm arms around me, they belong to the love of my life. Riley. I turn around to face him and see that he is already awake.  
"Morning beautiful" He says. I feel my cheeks heat up.  
"Hi" I say. He smiles and wraps his arms tighter around me.  
"How many" I ask. He pulls back and we both lock eyes, mine to his piercing light blue, and his to my dark blue.  
"10" He says.  
"That's great Ri! That almost guarantees you a top 3 score" I say he nods.  
"You?" He asks  
"7" I say  
"Your going to get 1st, I love you so much" He says. I nod and snuggle into his chest.  
"We have two hours before the ceremony, what do you want to do?" He asks  
"Sleep" I say smiling. I feel him nod and I snuggle deeper into his chest.  
People begin shouting and I open my eyes. I don't feel Riley anymore so I get up. I look around and spot him next to Daniel. I get out of bed and brush my hair with my fingers, I walk over and say hi.  
"Hello my beautiful lady" He says putting an arm around my waist.  
"Is it time yet?" I ask.  
" Yeah, I was just going to wake you up" He stands up fixing his grip around my waist and we begin walking down to the dining hall. When we get there we sit down in are regular seat. All of the leaders step up and all of Dauntless starts shouting.  
"Dauntless!" Dad yells.  
" Dauntless aren't big on speeches, so lets just get onto the ranks" A screen pops up with names. Riley squeezes my hand and I look up at the list.  
1. Talia  
2. Riley  
3. Melissa  
4. Daniel  
5. Jacob  
6. Lexus  
7. Gillian  
8. Chase  
9. Avery  
10. Mason  
11. Ethan  
12. Jacob  
13. Ryan  
14. Jonah  
15. Hayes  
I got first! and Riley got second! All of my friends made it.  
"Everyone who's name is not on the list you have today to pack up your stuff and say goodbye" Mom announces  
"Congratulations to everyone else" Jace yells, then adds "Go Talia" Mom and dad laugh and Jace runs over to me and squeezed the life out of me.  
"Jace... Can't... Breath..." I say. He pulls away  
"Opps, sorry" He says, he walks back over to mom and dad. Riley turns to me.  
"We made it" He says pressing his forehead to mine.  
"We did" I say. I press my lips to his and he kisses me back. It's a good life.

* * *

**So I have decided that my new schedule is every other day, then one more. If your confused that basically means that, take today, Sunday... the next time I am updating will be Wednesday. I will try updating every other day, but I want to have a backup day. Anyways so I read your reviews and I figured why not for Riley's fear landscape, I didn't do all of his fears, because omg it is harder than it looks to come up with fears. So I did it! I can do what Ethan thinks of the relationship, but I want you guys to tell me what you want. Thank you for all the things you do! HAVE A GREAT NIGHT ~ Cam**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Do Not Own Divergent **

I pull away from smile, I put my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you Talia Eaton"

" I love you too Riley " I say. He pulls away and a smiles. Melissa comes up to me and hugs me as well as all my other friends.

" Come on! We have to go get dressed for Jacob and Daniel's party " Melissa says.

I frown and turn to Riley and mouth ' Help ' He smiles and shakes his head, Melissa grabs my hand and pulls me toward the dormitory.

" Okay, so we have to wear layers because we are probably going to play Candor or Dauntless" I nod. She pulls out two dresses, one is a dark blue color, almost black. It has some sparkles on it and looks cute. The other is black and has some sparkles too, but it is more puffy then the other one. Melissa hands me the dark blue one and pushes me over to the bathroom.

After I put the dress on I comes out, it fits nicely and I think looks kinda good. Melissa gasps and smiles.

" Oh my god! You look perfect, I knew it would " She exclaims.

" Thank you, and now I see what you get from your mom. Shopping is the only thing. Mom gets so mad when Aunt Christina wants to go shopping, is that a thing you two do a lot ? " I ask and she nods. She grabs the black dress and walks into the bathroom. She comes out and she looks really pretty, the blackness of the dress brings out her green celery eyes, just like Uncle Will.

" You look really nice Melissa, I love it " I say. She smiles and nods.

"Thanks, now you need your hair done " I sigh and smile. we both go into the bathroom and she begins lightly curling my blond hair. When she is done with mine I do the same to hers.

We come out looking pretty good if I do say so myself, I get out a cut off jacket and put it over my shoulders. We begin walking down the hallway towards Daniels apartment when I spot mom. I tell Melissa that I will be right back and I walk over to her.

" You look beautiful, wow! " she says. I blush and look down.

" Thank you mom. What time should I be home tonight?" I ask.

" Probably around 11 or so, we have to wake up around 5:00 so that we can get ready and be there by 6:00, remember don't eat anything and only drink water " She explains I nod and say a quick goodbye before heading back to Melissa. She smiles and we continue our way down to the correct apartment.

I knock on the door and Lexus opens it, she smiles and moves out of the way so that we can pass through, we do and I am met with the smell of alcohol. I turn back to Lexus.

" Do you know if Riley is hear yet? " I ask over the loud music, she nods and motions me to follow her. Melissa and I follow her and eventually we are at a couch full of the boys, Riley gets up when he sees me and walks over to me.

" You look amazing " He smiles and puts his arm around my waist, I smile to and peck his cheek. A slow song comes on and Riley asks me to dance. We walk to the dance floor and I put my good arm over his neck and my bad one on top of one of his, which is on my waist.

" Are you going to be there tomorrow? " I ask.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world, are you scared? " He asks

" Um, kind of. I'm just scared that something will go wrong or something, I don't wanna be in a coma for 3 days again " He nods.

" I don't want you to be either " He says. I smile and put my head on his chest and we just slowly dance for a while. The slow song ends and Daniel gets on a table.

" Everyone who is not my close friends need to get out please" He shouts. Mostly everyone begins moving towards the door and eventually only about 15 people are left, everyone who passes initiation.

" Okay, lets start out with something different. A little game of wed, bed or dead " Daniel announces everyone nods and we all sit down in a circle.

" I shall go first, Avery wed, bed or dead, me, Riley, Ryan " Jacob asks. She thinks for a second.

" Wed Ryan, bed Riley and kill you " She says. Jacob fake gasps and Ryan smiles.

" Okay, Lexus wed, bed or dead, Ethan, Hayes, Jonah " Avery asks.

" Wed Jonah, Bed Ethan and dead Hayes " Hayes scoffs. Lexus turns to me. Uh oh.

" Talia wed, bed, or dead, Daniel, Ethan, Jacob " I glare at her for including Ethan, then answer.

" Wed Daniel, bed Jacob and kill Ethan " Riley's grip around me tightens.

" Melissa wed, bed, or dead, Mason, Ethan, Riley " I ask smiling.

" Ethan is my brother! " She says

" So? " I say

" Fine, sorry bro. Wed Mason, bed Riley and dead Ethan " She says. Riley whispers into my ear. " Apparently I am great in bed " He says. I smirk and push him away.

" Riley, wed, bed, or dead, Avery, me and Gillian " Melissa asks.

" Wed Gillian, bed you and kill Avery " He says

" Chase, wed, bed, or dead, Gillian, Talia, Lexus " Riley asks

" Wed Gillian, bed Talia and kill Lexus " Chase says.

A few more round go bye and we decide to switch to Candor or Dauntless, I look around for a clock and find one, it's 10:00, I have plenty of time.

" I'll start Talia, truth or dare " Hayes asks.

" Dare " I say

" I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with... Ethan " I take my jacket off.

" Lexus truth or dare " I ask

" Truth "

" Have you and Daniel done it yet ? " I ask. She blushes and looks down Daniel smirks along with Jacob.

" Yes " Lexus says.

" It was great! " Daniel yells. Lexus goes an even paler color.

" Don't need to know about my brother sex life Daniel! " Jacob shouts.

" Chase truth or dare "

" Dare " He says

" I dare you to go up to the first person you see in the pit and ask them to marry you " Chase nods and Gillian goes with him. 5 minutes later they both come back laughing.

" It was a person with pink hair, she slapped me and ran " Chase explains we nod and continue the game.

" Ethan truth or- "

" Dare " Ethan cuts him off.

" I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with the person of your choice " Riley grabs me and puts me in his lap, then wraps his arms around me. Ethan gets up and mutters my name. I shrink back in Riley, then get up off off Riley. Ethan goes into a room and I follow, he pushes me against the wall and smashes his lips against mine. I don't kiss him back while he shoves his tongue down my throat, his hand go around my waist and I let mine fall to the side of my body. His hand travels up inside my shirt and I move them.

" Ethan stop " He laughs and picks me up and puts me on the bed, he kisses my jaw then down to my collarbone. Then goes lower, his hand grab my breast and he squeezes.

" Ethan! "

" It's a dare Talia "

" I don't care " I try shoving him off of me, but it doesn't work. Suddenly he pulls back and walks to the door, Jacob burst in and yells,

" Times up " Ethan walks out of the door, and I just lay there on the bed. I shut my eyes and am suddenly lifted into warm arms.

" Riley, can you take me home " I open my eyes. He nods.

" What did he do? " He asks. I put my head into his chest.

" Kinda made out with my and touched me " I tell him and he stops walking.

" What?! " He yells.

" I tried stopping him, but I couldn't and... " He begins walking again.

We're both silent until we get to the door. He lightly puts me down and knocks on the door, he turns to me.

" I love you, I'll be here when you wake up " I nod and he kisses my forehead.

" I love you too " He laces his hand with mine and the door opens, mom comes out and smiles.

" Your early "

" Yeah, I was tired " I lie. Riley squeezes my hand then leaves. I walk into the apartment and head to my room, I get in change, then get right into bed. Someone knocks on my door.

" Come in " I yell. Dad comes in and sit next to me on the bed.

" Good night babe, love you. Sleep good " I smile.

" Love you too " He brings the covers over me , kisses my forehead, then turns off the light. I drift off into sleep.

**Hi everyone. I hope you had a great day today, sorry I'm updating kind of late in the night, but I was with my dad and didn't get home until late. Thank you for all of the many reviews in between the last chapter and this one, I think it is about 6 lol. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows I LOVE YOU ALL. HAVE AN AWESOME/AMAZING/GREAT DAY :) ~ Cam**


	22. Chapter 22

I awake to a slight shake of my body, I open my eyes to see mom. She smiles down at me and moves hair out of my eyes.

"Is it time?" I ask. She sighs and nods her head.

"Yeah, everyone's here" She says. I nod and sit up, I get out of bed and waddle to my dresser. I get out two shirts and two pairs of jeggings, I grab a little duffle bag and stuff the clothes inside, I turn back to mom.

"Am I going to be staying over night?" I ask.

"I don't know, the surgery might take longer than expected or something, I don't really know. I would pack anyway" I nod and quickly throw on a lose shirt and some sweatpants, I don't really feel like dressing up if I am just going to have to get into a hospital gown. I pick up one of my favorite blankets from when I was a baby and also stuff it inside my bag. Mom gets up from off my bed and we both walk out of my room and into the living room, I see Jace and Riley eating a banana and dad is making some bacon. It's still dark outside, I look to the clock above the oven and see the time. 5:15 Urgg, it's so early. I sit down on the couch and put my head into the cushion, I feel the couch get deeper and me being pulled into someone.

"Hi Ri, thanks for coming this early" I say into his shirt.

"Hi, and of course!" I snuggle into his chest until about 5 minutes later when dad asks me a question.

"Are you ready?"

I pull out of Riley embrace and shrug. "I'm scared" I say. I hear someone say a quick 'me too' and I look towards the direction. " Jace, I'll be fine" I say. He just nods. Mom comes out of her and dads room. She claps her hands together. "Alright lets get going family!" She says. I smile and get up, I lace my hands with Riley and Jace stands next to me. As we make our way down to the infirmary.

When we get there mom and dad go up to the receptionist to sign papers and stuff while Riley, Jace and I sit down in the waiting room chairs. A few minutes later Lance comes out into the waiting room.

"Talia Eaton" Everyone stands up and we follow him into a room with a bed, desk and a few things around the room, like and IV and heart monitor. I sit on the bed and Lance gives me the hospital gown, I groan, but get up anyway and walk to the bathroom.

While I'm taking my clothes off I hear a quiet conversation going on outside my door, I don't know if it is supposed to be a secret. I listen in and find out that it is just my parents talking to Lance about the surgery and if I'm going to stay over night, Lance answers quickly that he doesn't know yet, but most likely. I groan again. I walk out of the bathroom and walk over to Riley, he looks up at me with his bright blue eyes and smiles, I sit down in a chair next to him.

"Your tired, go home" I state, he shakes his head no.

"Nope, you can't get rid of me that easily" He says smiling, I smile too.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, ya know" I say "I just know that your tired"

"I can make it, don't worry" He kisses my temple, I lean into him. Lance and my parents turn back to us.

"Alright Talia, can you get on the bed and we will start prepping you?" Lance asks. I nod, get up and walk over to the bed, then lay down. I turn on my side to get comfortable. Lance walks over and takes my right hand into his own. I sit up lightly while he pulls out the IV, he quickly puts it into my vein on top of my hand and puts the bandage around it. He hooks up something into the back and pulls away.

After setting everything up Lance says that nurses will come to get me in about 10 minutes, then I'll be taken to the OR. Mom and dad nod and I turn back onto my side and look at the wall that I'm facing.

"What job do you plan on taking honey?" Mom asks. I still haven't really thought of one that I really want, the only thing that seems like I would enjoy doing is Faction ambassador.

"Maybe Faction ambassador, I don't know" I say.

"You could become a leader" Jace says. I nod.

"I don't want to become a leader yet, maybe later" I say. Everybody nods and we just wait in a casual silence until the nurses come to get me. When they do, Riley, Jace and dad kiss my head and mom hugs me. Riley comes up to me again.

"I love you, I'll be here when you wake up" I smile and nod up at him. Nurses bring up the bars around the bed and start pushing me out of the room. They push me through a series of door until we get to a room labled OR 3. I gulp, everyone quickly transfers me to the table. Lance walks over to me in scrubs and has some gloves on. He sits behind me in a rolly chair, He moves my head a little then places a mask over my mouth and nose. I breath in the air and it smells like oranges.

"Talia, you will begin getting sleepy and eventually you'll go to sleep, then we will begin. You doing okay?" He asks. I nod through the mask, I start to hear the monitor beeping along with my heart. My eyes begin to feel heavy as I close them and drift off into sleep.

**~~~ Time Skip... Hi!~~~**

When I wake up I feel some pain in my shoulder, and I open my eyes. I see only Jace and Riley in the room right now, but here some quiet talking outside the door again. Riley looks at me and smiles from ear to ear.

"Jace" He calls, Jace looks my way and sees that I'm awake. He sits down to my left, because Riley is on my right.

"How do you feel" Riley asks.

"Sore, my shoulder hurts" I say. They both nod and Lance walks into the room with mom and dad.

"Well hello there, we have been awaiting your awake" Lance says. I nod and try to sit up. Pain shoots through my shoulder and I sink back down into the bed.

"Careful, the surgery went pretty good. The metal rod is implanted into your shoulder, and so far all is well, you also have stitches" He explains.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"The surgery was about 4 hours and you were asleep afterwards for about 7 hours, it is now 5:05" Wow, I was asleep for that long? I wonder.

"Yup you were, we are going to keep you over night, just to make sure your shoulder doesn't hurt to bad or something like that" Did I say that out loud?

"Yes" Jace says. I nod. Lance leaves the room.

"I'm hungry" I say. Jace says me too and smiles, he is always hungry.

"Come on Jace, we'll go get you something to eat Tal" Mom says, dad gets up too and soon it is just me and Riley alone in the room.

"Hi" I say. He smiles at me.

"Hey"

"What did you do while I was out?" I ask. He smirks and shakes his head.

"I told your dad about us moving in together, it's a good thing we were already in the infirmary or else he might have killed me" He says laughing.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask. He shakes his head

"No, but I think that was just because he didn't want to cause a scene. He got over it though, in the last few hours" I nod.

I move over slightly and nod my head towards Riley, then the bed. He gets up and lightly lays down next to me, wrapping his arms around me, not too hardly. I put my face into his chest and get comfortable around the one I love. After a few minutes I hear his breathing evening out, I know he is tired. He woke up early to come to my apartment and most likely hasn't gotten any sleep since then. The door opens and I peer over Riley's body to see mom holding a bag of food I smile. She walks over to my left and gets the moving table and positions it in front of me. I remove myself from his arms and sit up slowly, with mom's help. She puts the bag on the table and sites down, I open it and see a burger and cake. Yes! Cake!

"Thanks mom!" I say.

"No problem honey. Jace and your dad are in the dining hall by the way, I told them to stay there and eat" I nod while stuffing my mouth full with my cheeseburger. Mom smiles at me, then looks to Riley.

"He loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. I know because it's the same way your dad looks at me" She says. I wipe my mouth and nod, then look down at him, sleeping peacefully.

"I love him too" I say. I take out my cake and take a little bite out of it with my fork.

"He's 17" She says, I look up at her confused.

"What?"

"He's 17, he just turned it yesterday. Great birthday right? Fear landscape? The only reason I know is because Uriah said something about it" She says. I nod, I wonder why he didn't tell me it was his birthday.

"Why was his choosing ceremony not last year?" I ask

"He was 15 then, turned 16 during last initiation, then 17 during this one" I take the last bite out of my cake the put all the trash into the bag, then pass it to mom. She throws it away then comes back.

"I don't want to stay here all night, I feel pretty good actually" I say. She nods and says that she'll be right back with Lance. He comes in and smiles at me.

"If you can get up, then stand up, you can leave" He states. I nod and try to move the covers off of me, I move my legs off the edge and grab onto the bed rail, then stand up. I look at Lance, he nods and walks out of the room, I sit down on the bed and Riley stirs, then his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning" He says. I snort.

"Riley, you've been asleep for like 10 minutes" I laugh. He gives me a weird look then smiles.

"Opps" He states getting out of the bed.

Half an hour later all of the forms are signed and I am allowed to leave. Jace and dad came back about 15 minutes ago and were surprised to see us in the waiting room signing stuff. Riley laces his hand with mine and we walk to the dorms. I sit down on my bed and he sits across from me. His hair is longer than it usually is, it is most of the time cut short, like dads.

"You need a hair cut" I blurt out laughing. He smirks.

"Says the girl with bed head" I grab my pillow with my good arm and throw it at him. He catches it and laughs.

"Shut up, I just got out of the hospital" I smile. I look at him again and see all of his features. Light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a spare upper lip. He looks light Uncle Uriah. He has a muscular build, you can see it in the way he sits up, his muscles showing a little through his shirt. He's 17.

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday? Your like almost a year older than me, I just turned 16 right before the ceremony" I ask. His mouth goes into a line.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to put more stress on you. Also, maybe I like that I'm almost a year older than you" He says. I nod.

"I forgive you, just know that it wouldn't have put stress on me. I am totally getting you a present too" He nods.

"Come on, lets go" He says pulling me up.

"Where?" I ask

"You will find out" He states pulling me down some hallways.

**Guys I'm really sorry for not updating in over a week, I was doing pretty good with my schedule, then it just went to...Crap. I don't really have a reason for not updating except that I was sick and wasn't really in the mood to do anything, at some points I didn't even want to read, which if you know me is crazy! Because I basically read everyday. SO I kinda made up for not updating... this chapter is over 2,000 words! This is the first chapter that has been. Okay, so I really want your guys feedback, I really want everyone to tell me what they want to see in this story. For example, do you want Ethan POV? Some people have been saying that they do. Or do you want Talia and Riley to train initiates. OR OR OR do you want Talia to get pregnant? She is young, but this is Dauntless! Lol idk. Just tell me what you guys want, and I'll do my best to follow it!**

**Btw thank you AnnaBella and fictionator1234 both of you have been really supportive through out this. Fictionator1234 has written so many reviews! And I thank you soooo much. AnnaBella you have been really great as well, pming me :) (Smily face) ;) Yeah. I just wanted to thank you guys.**

**EVERYONE ELSE TOO! I AM NOT FORGETTING ABOUT YOU! Everyone who has reveiwed I love all so much! **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY, Fell free to Pm about whatever you guys want/need. AnnaBella and I had a conversation and it was really cool :)**

**~ Cam :):):):)**


End file.
